ichigo en sailor mon
by egomezchuchihuanga777
Summary: bleach , sailor mon
1. ichigo en sailor mon

Ichigo se encontraba en su cuarto recostado en la cama mientras pensaba todo lo que había pasado hace menos de un mes .

Ichigo había logrado derrotar a Aisén en su modo mariposa infernal usando el Gedzuga final. Pero Aisén con sus ultimas fuerzas tomo su Zanpacto mientras gritaba no logras vencerme sin consecuencias , en ese momento la hoja de su Zanpacto brillo para contraerse ( mientras Aisén gritaba ¡ hado cero olvido total ) en ese momento la Zanpacto de Aisén se contrajo más para brillar de un color azul , y explotar en una gran Honda que cubrió toda la ciudad que logro modificar las memorias de los habitantes de la ciudad , afectando tanto a humanos como shinigamis .

Aisén solo sonrió mientras era cubierto por una capa blanca que lo ensero en una especie de árbol sin hojas .

Ichigo al abrir los ojos solo podía ver un gran cráter y un gran árbol , ( que rayos fue eso dijo ichigo ) , no lo se dijo una voz calmada – sangedzu? Pero como Dijo ichigo en pensamientos - todo indica que el ultimo ataque de Aisén modifico las memorias de todos tus familiares y amigos – dijo sangedzu .

Pero no te preocupes el ataque no borro tus recuerdos en ellos solo los modifico - ¿ que quieres decir? Pregunto ichigo - en pocas palabras el ataque de Aisén borro todos las memorias sobre tus poderes shinigami que ellos tenían , pero el ataque también debió borrar tus recuerdos para que olvidaras como usar tus poderes y como los obtuviste pero de alguna manera tus poderes quinqui actuaron como una memoria de respaldo que protegió tus recuerdos , por eso tus recuerdos no fueron afectados en nada – dijo sangedzu – espera un momento ! Se supone que perdería mis poderes después de usar el Gedzuga final! Como demonios aun los tengo dijo ichigo .

Como ya sabrás los quinqui son personas vivas con poderes sobre naturales – en el momento que el ataque te dio tu sangre quinqui se activo actuando como jarrón que absorbió y contuvo la Energía del ataque de Aisén para que esta se transformara en energía base que ahora esta dentro de ti , mientras mas y mas energía espiritual es absorbida del ambiente y catalizada lo cual te brinda una gran cantidad de energía tanto física como espiritual , esto es posible por que cuando utilizaras el Gedzuga toda tu energía incluida la energía base seria expulsada por lo cual al no tener mas esa base la energía no tendría un núcleo y se dispersaría como humo , pero gracias a tu sangre quinqui tenias dos tipos de energía base solo que usabas una y como la otra no fue afectada para nada esta no fue expulsada , por lo cual al desaparecer la energía principal la segunda base se activo recolectando y catalizando la energía para sustituir a la anterior .

Por lo tanto ahora puedes usar poderes quinqui y shinigami . Ya que ambas energías al estar activadas se han mesclado formando un equilibrio entre ambas . Pero lo mas impactante es que gracias a esa sangre quinqui ahora también puedes usar tus poderes shinigami en tu forma humana , por lo tanto el transformarse en alma será decisión tuya.

Dijo sangedzu .

Ichigo tenia la boca al piso y los ojos bien abiertos como platos mientras reía como un Psicópata , ( lo que me faltaba dijo ichigo ) mientras se tocaba la cabeza Fin flash back

Ichigo suspiro y abrió los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro y se levantaba para bajar a la sala de su casa , para ver a su hermana Yusu cocinando mientras su otra hermana Karin miraba la televisión en la sala . Pero ellas al verlo , solo lo miraban algo extrañas ( Yusu se acerco a ichigo mientras lo miraba preocupada ) ichigo solo la miro intrigado – que pasa Yusu dijo ichigo) .

No es nada dijo Yusu – no te pasa algo , así que dime que te preocupa-Yusu solo suspiro y soltó la sopa . ( estaba preocupada después de encontrarte en medio de la nada y todo lastimado estaba muy preocupada y solo quería saber como estas ) dijo Yusu - tranquila Yusu estoy bien solo estuve en el lugar y momento equivocado , mientras abrazaba a Yusu .

Por que no la besas de una vez dijo Karin – ichigo se volvió a Karin no le metas ideas raras en la cabeza – pero si Yusu se muere por que la beses ichigo dijo Karin - el se volteo y miro a Yusu que estaba roja y ilusionada – pero el vio a Karin sonriendo y pensó le siguiere el juego. Ichigo tomo de los hombros de Yusu y la acerco a su rostro Yusu estaba nervioso y Karin miraba sorprendida .

En ese momento ichigo se giro y grito fuerte mente , ¡ha! Grito ichigo tan fuerte que Karin y Yusu cayeron de espalda – jajajajjaja – en serio se la creyeron dijo ichigo .

Pero fue cayado de un golpe de Yusu que solo lo miro con un puchero , pero todos escucharon como la televisión daba un anuncio importante .

Presentadora ; buenos dias señores televidentes hoy presentaremos una nueva historia . Desde hace tres meses un grupo de chicas misteriosas han estado luchando contra lo que muchos llaman monstros que aterrorizan a la ciudad vecina muchos agentes han sido enviados pero ninguno ha tenido éxito , quienes son estas chicas?, por que pelean! Todo lo demás en nuestra emisión de la 8 pm. Que pasen buen día.

Ichigo pensaba en lo que dijo pues era El mismo tiempo desde que lucho contra Aisén y empezaba a pensar pero el vio el reloj y sin pensarlo salió a la cocina tomo una taza de café y corrió con una tostada en la boca ¡me voy! Dijo ichigo saliendo corriendo – Karin hablo ichigo hoy es sábado! Pero ichigo ya estaba muy lejos.

Ichigo corría por las calles como loco mientras comía su tostada , pero en medio del camino se tipo con chat que lo saludo con la mano , ichigo al verlo se detuvo pues no estaba con su uniforme – que pasa chat no iras hoy ala escuela dijo ichigo – chat lo miro y respondió hoy es sábado ichigo no hay escuela – dijo chat con su tono de voz neutra.

Ichigo tenia la mirada caída y murmuraba cosas de despertadores y padres locos . Estas bien ichigo dijo chat – si estoy bien dijo ichigo – mientras suspiraba para recomponerse bueno es muy tarde para regresar a casa dijo ichigo , en ese caso iré a la ciudad vecina me entere que ahí esta la cafetería con el batido de chocolate mas rico del país dijo ichigo con estrellas en sus ojos – chat solo dejo caer una gota de sudor al recordar como ichigo disfrutaba de ese dulce pero sin llegar a exagerar – chat lo vio y respondió en ese caso deberías irte o no llegaras a tiempo dijo chat – ichigo se volteo y dijo por que no me acompañas chat dijo ichigo – lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos ichigo dijo chat mientras volvía a caminar , ichigo lo despidió con la mano y camino emocionado ala estación.

En la ciudad vecina una gata negra ( llamada luna )movía a una chica rubia de Piel blanca y grandes ojos azules. Despierta serena o llegaras tarde – decía luna mientras movía a serena de lado a lado , serena despertó mientras decía que era sábado – luna solo suspiro , llegaras tarde si no te apresuras dijo luna , serena se levanto y tomo el reloj solo para gritar y salir corriendo de la cama para vestirse y bajar a toda maquina ( ya me voy dijo serena mientras salía por la puerta con una tostada en la boca ) mientras era seguida por luna que salto a su hombro , será mejor que te des prisa o llegaras tarde dijo luna ( por que no me despertaste dijo serena – no es mi culpa que duermas como un tronco dijo luna) mientras corrían por las calles.

Con ichigo el había llegado a la ciudad y se encontraba en las puertas de la cafetería y pensaba detrás de estas puertas se encuentra el tesoro sagrado y yo he venido para reclamarlo. El tomo las manijas y las giro abriendo la puerta y entrando el ambiente era normal y con ese roque de clásico y moderno ala vez.

Ichigo vio como había una mesa pegada a la gran pared de cristal y tomo asiento , mientras una camarera lo atendía y ichigo no especulo en gastos la camarera se fue con el pedido e ichigo se relajo pero ese momento fue breve pues las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a 5 chicas que hablaban entre si mas alto de lo que deberían.

Ya basta serena dijo una voz seria que ichigo alzo la mirada y vio a una chica de pelo negro hasta las caderas de piel blanca y ojos grandes de color morado – ya déjala reí serena ya aprendió la lección verdad serena dijo mina – ichigo giro la mirada y vio a una chica rubia de cabellera larga de piel melocotón y ojos azules marino muy claro – deja de defenderla mina o no aprenderá dijo lita ichigo la miro y sintió algo raro pues ella era alta de piel clara con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y de ojos verdes esmeralda- en vez de estar peleando deberíamos estudiar y prepararnos para los exámenes del siguiente mes dijo Ami – ella era una chica delgada de piel color claro de pelo verde azulado corto con Unos grandes ojos azul oscuro . ( ichigo la vio intrigado pues faltaba mas de un vez para los exámenes del primer periodo y eso que solo es un repaso del año anterior así que no tiene sentido estudiar para eso pensó ichigo. ) estudiar dijo una voz llorosa ichigo movió la mirada y vio a otra chica rubia con dos grandes trenzas una a cada lado y ojos azul mar .

Pero unos segundos pasaron hasta que la mas alta giro la mirada pero no vio a nadie ichigo había sentido la mirada de tina y se agacho para no ser visto, pasa algo tina dijo serena – no pasa nada dijo ella fingiendo , pero estaba algo seria – que seria esa aura parecía , se parecía mucho al de una maligna del mega verso dijo tina en pensamientos- pero no era la única – que rayos fue eso esa aura era potente y agresiva parecía como un demonio del mega verso pensó rei.

Ichigo estaba alzando la cabeza y vio de reojo como dos gatos estaban junto con ellas , pero el fue interrumpido por la camarera que había llegado con su orden pero la mesa era muy pequeña por lo cual se levanto y tomo la charola llena de sus cosas y se sentó en otra mesa . Pero esta estaba al frente donde estaban esas 5 chicas que al verlo sentarse se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de comida que tenia .

Pero la mas sorprendida era serena que tenia la boca echando agua pues ichigo tenia desde postres hasta malteadas y helados de barios sabores , pero ella fue interrumpida por Reí – es muy molesto que veas a otras personas comiendo se mas educada serena dijo Reí – serena volvió en si lo siento es solo que me sorprendió casi nunca vez a un chico delgado y con ese pelo anaranjado comer tanto y estar a si de delgado me da algo de envidia. Dijo serena, segura mente acaba de terminar una dieta estricta junto a un entrenamiento muy pesado dijo lita – por que piensas eso dijo Emi – que no lo ven tiene uno hombros gruesos pero alargados y sus pies llenan sus pantalones es obvio que paso un largo entrenamiento . Dijo respondió lita .

Pero Emi miro al chico mas de cerca y sacando su comunicador le tomo una foto a ichigo lo cual sorprendió a las chicas vaya alguien fue flechada dijo serena con una sonrisa – no es eso dijo Emi me parece a verlo visto en una parte dijo Emi mientras tecleaba su comunicador hasta que este lanzo un resultado – las chicas se juntaron a Emi que empezó a leer en voz baja- ichigo kurosaki , primero se secundaria – nivel académico sobre saliente - destreza física y carácter fuerte - estudia en la escuela karakura , las chicas se vieron entre ellas , veo que es muy apto y listo dijo mina – pero esperen hay algo mas dijo luna mientras deslizaba la pantalla y aparecía un boletín de peligro .

Ichigo kurosaki , 16 años delincuente de clase triple s , es constante mente arrestado por peleas entre pandillas , destrucción de espacios públicos, manejo de armas blancas y asesinato en serie dijo luna con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras temblaba . ( nota – ichigo estuvo peleando contra huecos y arrancas menores lo mas sigiloso que ponía pero en ocasiones perdía la concentración y se hacia visible con sus enemigos y todo por lo cual algunas personas y cámaras lo veían levemente pero con una buena historia el logro convencer a los demás que se trataba de un error pero aun así la alerta seguía vigente fin nota ) .

Las chicas se voltearon así ichigo que ni le dio importancia , pero ellas vieron como Artemis se acercaba a ichigo mina palideció y luna grito Artemis aléjate de el , pero Artemis estaba como en transe al ver como ichigo comía unos tacos de atún que lo atrajeron . Ichigo comía su taco y escucho un ronroneo agachando la mirada vio a un gato blanco con una marca de luna en la frente . Mientras el gato lo miraba fijamente , ichigo siguió la mirada del gato y tomo un plato para ponerle un taco y ponerlo al piso disfrútalo amiguito dijo ichigo mientras volvía a comer.

Artemis comía y movía su cola mientras luna y las chicas miraban con sus bocas tocando el piso , pero luna reacciono y salto hacia Artemis para golpearlo en la cabeza – Artemis se quejo ¿kiah! Por que me golpeaste luna dijo Artemis con lagrimas en sus ojos- estúpido dijo luna este humano es Peor que una maligna dijo luna alarmada – ¡en serio! dijo Artemis pues no siento alguna aura maligna dijo Artemis .

Ichigo estaba quieto pues juraría escuchar como esos dos gatos hablaban entre si como dos personas , pero lo tomo con calma y fingió no escuchar nada, pero volvió a escuchar a esos gatos hablar y bajo la mirada para ver a otro gato de color negro con la misma marca en la frente ichigo crispo un ceja y tomo a ambos gatos por sorpresa lo que sorprendió a ambos y alas chicas lita estaba por intervenir pero fue detenida por Emi que la miro y ella soltó un suspiro resignada .

Ichigo puso a ambos gatos sobre la mesa y les dio unos Tacos a cada uno lo cual sorprendió a las chicas y ambos gatos , no se preocupen no diré nada . Tal vez me entiendan a talvez no pero esto será un secreto ambos gatos abrieron los ojos como platos puedes entendernos dijo luna- claro dijo ichigo conozco a otra gata parlante por lo cual no me exalte al escucharte hablar. Como ya conociste a otros como nosotros dijo Artemis - si conocí a alguien así ase mucho ,mucho tiempo dijo ichigo.

Que paso con ella dijo Artemis - ella regreso a donde pertenecía cuando terminamos con lo que tenia que hacer dijo ichigo – parece que ella fue una amiga muy cercana dijo luna – así es ella me entreno para luchar contra el mal y me enseño como usar mis poderes dijo ichigo.

Artemis y luna abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso – y ha donde regreso dijo Artemis- ella volvió al cielo por así decirlo , se fue a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarla dijo ichigo – luna se impresiono mas por que según ella entendió lo que ichigo decía - Debes extrañarla mucho no es verdad dijo luna triste - así es! Aunque me volvía loco con sus bromas fue una buena amiga .

Artemis y luna saltaron al pecho de ichigo y el por alguna razón sentido un gran calor y los acaricio leve mente , al ver esa escena tanto serena como mina sintieron sus corazones romperse en pedazos. Serena toda celosa llamo enojada a luna- luna! Bájate dijo serena , luna solo palidecía y Artemis se rio , pero cayo al escuchar un llamado con enojo Artemis ven aquí . Ambos gatos bajaron del pecho de ichigo y caminaron nerviosos hacia las chicas , pero ichigo vio a mina y dijo deberías cuidar mejor de Artemis – ella se enojo y vio con mala cara a ichigo no te metas o llamo a la policía dijo mina , así es sabemos quien eres y todo lo que has hecho dijo serena.

Ichigo se enojo y pensaba ( diablos esto me pasa por hablador pensaba ichigo) . Por favor cálmense los tres dijo Emi parándose y tranquilizando las cosas por favor discúlpalas dijo Emi – ichigo solo asintió y saco su billetera Para pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar sin antes ver de reojo a luna y Artemis .

Luna que paso con ese muchacho dijo lita- ella las miro y asintió con la cabeza siéntense dijo luna las chicas se sentaron y luna empezó a hablar ese chico sabe sobre el mega verso dijo luna – las chicas se sorprendieron hasta no mas poder – pero como puede saber sobre el mega verso pregunto Emi – por lo que nos dijo y por lo que sabemos sobre El milenio de plata- todo indica que en algún momento durante estos meses ese chico se convirtió en un caballero de la luna dijo Artemis - caballero de la luna dijeron todas – así es¡ el milenio de plata contaba con caballeros que luchaban junto alas sailor mon para proteger a la princesa de la luna .

Pero como sabemos la princesa ya debe estar despierta pues los caballeros representan una parte de su fuerza – dijo luna - entonces ese chico es uno de ellos – dijo Emi- es lo mas posible por que el ya sabia de nosotros – dijo Artemis – la reacción que tuvo y la forma tan sincera de hablarnos nos demostró que ese chico ya había conocido a alguien mas igual a nosotros dijo luna – que paso con ella les dijo algo pegunto serena – por la manera y tiempo en la que hablo , todo indica que ella murió en batalla dijo Artemis- eso quiere decir que llora la muerte de esa amiga suya dijo mina.

Imagino que debió ser muy duro para el encontrase con alguien mas parecido a ella dijo lita – lo siento por gritarte luna dijo serena - tranquila serena esto es duro pero verdadero dijo luna – es por eso que debemos derrotar al mega verso ,para evitar mas sufrimiento y sangre de inocentes que están atrapados en esta guerra . Dijo Artemis

Si! Derrotaremos al mega verso y traeremos la paz al mundo dijo serena , ese es el espíritu dijo Artemis - las chicas tomaron coraje y alzaron sus manos derrotaremos al mega verso dijeron en grupo mientras alzaban sus manos en puño.


	2. ichigo en sailor mon (12-08 18:14:46)

Una familia peculiar.

( nota- en esta historia la madre de ichigo sobrevivió al ataque del gran pescador, solo que ichigo aun así se seguía culpando de casi matarla).

Nota dos – ella también ayudo a ichigo junto a ishin a que ichigo obtuviera el Gedzuga final y también explico sobre los kinqui a ichigo )

Ichigo caminaba por la ciudad mientras pensaba ( vaya jamás imagine hablar y ser sincero con dos gatos pero me alegro pues pude sacar muchos pensamientos negativos de mi mente pensó ichigo ).

Aunque jamás me imagine poder Hablar con los animales valla que los poderes quinqui pueden ser demás extraños pero ala vez útiles dijo ichigo - no se de que hablas ichigo jamás nunca un quinqui a podido hablar con los animales dijo sangedzu – quieres decir que esos dos no eran normales dijo ichigo – así es! Dijo sangedzu – esos dos tenían una gran cantidad de energía será mejor que los vigiles dijo sangedzu .

En ese momento ichigo pudo sentir una aura maligna que se dirigía hacia un puerto o eso creía ichigo ( en otro lugar ).

Las chicas avían salido de la cafetería con destino al templo de reí pues todas pasarían la noche ahí. Todas las chicas hablaban de cosas de chicas pero de la nada un gran rayo de energía se acerco alas chicas que lo sintieron y se alejaron para esquivar el rayo .

Las chicas se voltearon y pudieron ver a uno de sus enemigos – final mente podre acabar con ustedes seilor excaus dijo un hombre – las chicas los reconocieron como Malacai uno de los hombres del mega verso – ahora porque nos atacas! Dijo tina - si ustedes desaparecen podremos obtener el cristal de plata y el mega verso volverá y reina la tierra. Dijo malacai.

Tendrás que matarnos para eso dijo rei – en ese caso mueran Seilor Excaus dijo malacai mientras atacaba alas chicas con unas bolas de energía . Las chicas lo esquivaron como pudieron para empezar a transformarse por el poder de marte – dijo Rei – por el poder de júpiter dijo tina – por el poder de venus – dijo mina – por el poder de mercurio dijo Emi – por el poder del prisma lunar dijo serena.

Todas empezaron a transformarse mientras eran envueltas por una ráfaga de energía que empezó a modificar las ropas de las chicas , para cambiarlas a unos trajes como de marinero con faldas súper cortas que apenas cubrían lo necesario mientras que sus largas piernas eran mostradas , para terminar en unos zapatos de tacón en sus brazos aparecían unos largos guantes blancos que llegaban casi al codo , y cada chica llevaba una tiara en su frente en representación de cada uno de sus planetas guardianes .

Malacai solo gruño mientras se lanzaba contra las chicas ellas corrieron a los costados pues malacai disparo una esfera de energía alas chicas , Reí logro reincorporarse y junto sus dedos para gritar , ( fuego de marte! ¡enciéndete! ) dijo reí de sus dedos salió una ráfaga de fuego que casi golpeo a malacai pero este se protegió con un campo de energía .

Pero lita salto sobre malacai tomándolo de sorpresa por los hombros para girar y lanzarlo contra un muro , malacai se incorporo en el aire usando la pared como rampa para intentar golpear a lita , pero mina junto sus dedos y grito fulmina rayo de venus , ella apunto un dedo a malacai y de este salió un rayo de color amarillo que golpeo a malacai y lo enterró en la pared .

Pero malacai todo enojado salió de la pared y se elevo al cielo para alzar su mano derecha y empezar a juntar energía, cada vez mas y mas mientras reía como loco (jajajajjaja) este será su fin sailor Excaus. Desaparezcan dijo malacai mientras lanzaba la esfera de energía , todas las chicas maldijeron pero de la nada ellas sintieron como viento se detuvo y un gran silencio tomo el lugar .

Todas estaban atentas mientras miraban caer la esfera hacia ellas , pero de pronto lita volvió a sentir esa aura monstruosa y potente que la intimido ella volteo y vio como el mismo chico de esta tarde estaba caminando al centro del grupo las demás chicas lo miraron extrañadas pero el solo dijo no vas a caer en esta ciudad mientras alzo su mano y lanzaba una gran ráfaga de fuego azul que impacto contra la esfera de malacai que al contacto esta se destruyo dejando paso al ataque de ichigo que le dio por sorpresa mientras era envuelto en una gran explosión que lo saco volando contra un edificio mientras levantaba el polvo y rompía los vidrios .

Pero todo ese polvo se disipo en segundos dejando ver a un malacai inconsciente tirado en el piso, pero el desapareció en un humo negro mientras ichigo sentía una gran emoción al tener éxito en su técnica .

Pero el se volteo al sentir unas miradas intensas , el se volteo y su cara se puso roja al ver como las chicas vestían ,pues los trajes ajustados al cuerpo y las faldas pequeñas. Demostraban sus cuerpos formados con sus pechos redondos , firmes y amplios para rematar sus cinturas eran delgadas y planos con las caderas amplias y carnosas para terminar en sus piernas largas y curvilíneas que eran decoradas por amplios y bien formados culitos .

Para ver sus rostros con finas y definidas facciones con los ojos grandes y llenos de color mientras que sus labios eran finos y parecían muy suaves.

Las chicas miraban intrigadas al chico pues ahora lo miraban mas de cerca ellas se sonrojaron al verlo mejor lita lo miraba intrigada pues le parecía curioso su color de cabello , mina estaba sorprendida pues miraba como el era delgado pero fornido , Reí estaba impresionada pues pudo sentir una gran aura en ese ataque de fuego.

Pero serena lo miraba algo nerviosa pues le intrigaba esa mirada seria en su rostro, pero Emi hablo sacando a todos de sus pensamientos . Dime quien eres?, ¿por que nos ayudaste? dijo Emi - este no es lugar ni el momento para hablar dijo ichigo – ellas asintieron y dejaron caer sus transformaciones volviendo a su apariencia normal . Pero ichigo vio como sus figuras no cambiaron mucho solo sus ropas volvieron a la normalidad , será mejor que vayamos a mi casa dijo ichigo ellas lo miraron dudosas – tengo hermanas y un padre por lo cual tienen la seguridad que no hare nada raro a ninguna .

Veo que hablas con la verdad dijo Reí – en ese caso iré contigo , dijo ella – yo también iré dijo mina . Al igual que yo dijo Emi , en ese caso iremos todas dijo serena con una sonrisa.

Ichigo abrió sus brazos y les indico que se sujetaran a el ,Emi junto a mina se sujetaron del brazo izquierdo , Reí y lita en el derecho , pero serena se subió a su espalda junto a luna y Artemis.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro y empezó a levitar sorprendiendo alas chicas las cuales se sujetaron con fuerza a ichigo mientras para sentir el viento bajo sus faldas cortas lo cual las sonrojo pero ellas despejaron sus mentes al escuchar a ichigo es una gran vista verdad- las chicas al escucharlo bajaron las miradas para ver un gran mar de colores que llenaban de luz sus bellos ojos , es real mente hermosa la vista desde aquí arriba dijo serena mientras se sentaba en la espalda de ichigo – oye eso es peligroso que tal si te caes dijo Reí – cálmate estas celosa porque tengo el mejor lugar dijo serena .

Ichigo empezó a mover una ceja al ser tomado como un caballo , - por favor discúlpalas dijo mina- pueden pelearse a menudo por que son amigas en el fondo – ichigo miro a mina que se sonrojo al mirar los ojos cafés chocolates de ichigo que la miraba fija mente lo cual , altero su pecho y su cara se puso roja al sentir su pecho arder bajo la mirada de ichigo.

Veo que eres sincera dijo ichigo sorprendiendo a mina – conocía a alguien así , nos peleábamos a cada rato , pero cuando necesitábamos ayuda siempre estaba uno de los dos cerca del otro.

Mina se sonrojo aun mas pues ichigo le dio una de sus raras sonrisas sinceras y llenas de brillo que alocaron mas el pecho de mina . Que sin darse cuenta había distraído a ichigo como para darse cuenta que eran el centro de las miradas de todos .

Ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas pero ichigo la regreso al ver que ya estaban sobre su casa , para empezar a bajar hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa donde dejo caer su transformación para tocar la puerta – en seguida la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a una chica de pelo negro corto – hola Karin dijo ichigo ya regrese – Karin solo asintió y dejo entrar a ichigo junto A sus acompañantes – las chicas entraron ala casa de ichigo y vieron qué no era diferente alas demás.

Pero ellas escucharon un ruido y voltearon para ver a una mujer de pelo castaño hasta los hombros que tenia una cara de sorpresa al ver alas chicas pues había dejado caer un canasto lleno de medicamentos mientras empezaba a tartamudear – lo siento casa equivocada dijo ella saliendo de La casa , para revisar la dirección y las calles barias veces antes de volver a entrar – para seguir viendo a las mismas chicas para acercarse a una puerta y entrar en ella- no pasaron ni dos segundos para que se escuchara – querido saca la cámara nuestro hijo trajo a unas chicas a casa - que! Se escucho una voz mientras unos sonidos se escuchaban al otro lado .

De la nada la puerta se abrió y un hombre de pelo negro mas alto de lo normal que llevaba una bata entrara a la habitación junto a un montón de gente , las cuales estaban desde muletas hasta otra que estaba enyesada ambos brazos . Trajiste a una chica dijeron todos! – que les importa eso a ustedes dijo ichigo enojado mientras empezaba a Darse de trompadas con todos creando una nube de humo del cual se asomaban cabezas , vendas , sillas , y todo tipo de cosas mientras se hundían cada vez mas en la puerta hasta desparecer .

Para ver a un ichigo salir de la pelea junto al mismo hombre de antes para serrar la puerta .

Su madre al regresar y ver el desastre los miro con una sonrisa que helo a todos ichigo junto a su padre retrocedieron al ver esa mirada y las chicas estaban pegadas entre ellas al ver la sonrisa de esa mujer incluso lita estaba temblando al verla , pero todo se estremeció al verla sacarse una de sus chancletas para ver a ichigo y su marido , los cuales ya no estaban - mientras se podía ver una línea de humo salir por la puerta , las chicas estaban sorprendidas pero vieron como ella salió y todas las siguieron para ver como ichigo y su padre corrían como locos , pero ella tomo su chancleta y puso un pie atrás para estirar su brazo y la lanzo como si de un bumerán se tratara el cual alcanzo a ambos en segundos el primero en caer fue ichigo que recibió el chanclaso en toda la espalda , pero la chancla no se detuvo ella siguió hasta su marido que la esquivo de un lado dejando que esta pasara , el se detuvo y dijo fallaste! Dijo el hombre pero la chancla giro y regreso como un bumerán que golpeo al hombre en la cabeza para regresar a su mano .

Todos aquellos que vieron esa escena tenían las mocas al piso mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos .

Ella camino hasta ellos y los recogió para volver a la casa , las chicas tragaron fuerte y entraron . Al entrar vieron a ichigo junto a su padre sentados en el sofá , pero fueron interrumpidas por la misma mujer, las chicas sin darse cuenta estaban sentadas al frente suyo .

Me disculpo por eso mi nombre es masaki kurosaki soy la madre de ichigo , yo soy su padre ishin kurosaki- ellas son Yusu y Karin , es un placer dijeron ellas , disculpe por llegar sin haber avisado antes me presento mi nombre es Emi, la chica de pelo negro es Reí – la chicas castaña es lita- la que esta al su derecha es mina y ella es serena , junto a luna y Artemis ( es un placer conocerlos dijeron todas) .

Somos amigas muy intimas de ichigo dijo Emi, los presentes se atragantaron al escuchar eso – oye no digas esas cosas dijo mina – pero que tiene de malo – tu estuviste con el mientras llegábamos y aunque podíamos verlos en ese momento te olvidaste de todos a tu alrededor y estabas concentrada con el - ishin y masaki se estremecieron al escucharlo, - pero eso no importa luego lita y yo nos uniremos no es verdad lita – dijo serena – lita solo se sonrojo – mientras jugaba con sus Dedos y decía bueno solo quiero conocerlo mejor y seria grandioso si nos comunicamos mutua mente dijo lita nerviosa y sonrojada – ishin estaba con los ojos en blanco y movía una ceja , mientras masaki estaba sacando un boquen de un almario, - oigan solo hablan de estar de hados – dijo Reí – que quieres decir dijo Emi- Reí se sonrojo y dijo creo que seria mas bonito si estamos todos juntos después de todo somos amigas y seria lindo crear recuerdos juntas con ichigo dijo Reí roja y apenada .

Ishin solo podía sudar balas al ver a su esposa sacudir el boquen mientras ichigo despertaba y se reincorporaba – chuta que paso dijo ichigo parándose , pero el sintió a su madre detrás , lenta mente se volteó para ver a su madre seria con un boquen en su mano , que pasa mama! Pregunto ichigo , ella lo miro y dijo estas señoritas me dijeron que te has juntado con ellas ichigo pensó y asintió para esquivar un corte del boquen que destrozo en sofá .

¡Cálmate mama!, dijo ichigo mientras estaba pegado ala pared, masaki lo miro y en menos de un segundo clavo el boquen en la pared a pocos centímetros de la cara de ichigo el cual estaba blanco del miedo .

Pero fueron interrumpidos por Serena - por favor señora cálmese – masaki se voltio y miro a serena de arriba a bajo y parpadeo al verla en la zona del estomago , pues ella tenia el vientre hinchado levemente- solo queríamos hablar con ichigo eso es todo – dijo mina – masaki se volteo y vio ala chica pero ella también tenia el vientre levemente inflado .

Ella palideció y se voltio hacia ichigo - sin pensar empezó a abofetearlo , estúpido, estúpido , en que falle como madre , que causo que buscaras amor en otras mujeres, ¡eh! Dijeron todos .

Ishin se levanto y sujeto A su esposa que pasa masaki , ella lo miro y empezó a llorar , vamos hacer abuelos cariño ¡en ese momento Yusu sintió el verdadero terror!.

Los presentes estaban de piedra – espera!- espera! Como que voy a ser padre dijo ichigo mas que sorprendido – masaki lo miro y respondió estas chicas están contigo y vinieron hablar contigo verdad – ichigo asintió – pero míralas a ellas señalando a serena y mina ichigo volteo la mirada , para ver sus vientre inflados leve mente lo cual no concordaba con su cuerpo.

No estamos embarazadas dijeron ambas – sorprendiendo a masaki – yo soy intolerante A la lactosa igual que mina que asintió , masaki solo suspiro en ese caso no les gustaría quedarse a cenar! - todos cayeron al escuchar eso. Jajajajjaja tu mama es muy especial ichigo dijo Emi- si ya me doy cuenta dijo , el Parándose para llevar alas chicas a su habitación.


	3. ichigo en sailor mon (12-09 19:06:19)

Una nueva vida.

Ichigo estaba sentado en su cama junto alas chicas que miraban su cuarto discreta mente a acepción de serena que miraba los mangas en las repisas de la habitación .

Ichigo sonó su garganta llamando la atención de loas chicas que se sentaron al frente suyo – bueno supongo que deben tener barias preguntas dijo ichigo, así es dijo Emi – pero me sorprende que seas un caballero lunar dijo luna – ichigo la miro con una ceja levantada – no soy un caballero lunar dijo ichigo sorprendiendo a luna .

Como!, puede ser – entonces como lograste dañar seria mente a malacai pregunto Artemis- ichigo se encogió de hombros bueno digamos que fui parte de un grupo de personas llamadas shinimagi – los ojos de Reí se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso al igual que todas, - como que eras un dios de la muerte dijo Reí enojada – ichigo la miro A los ojos serio - Reí se congelo al ver como sus ojos pasaron de cafés a amarillos Intensos lo cual sorprendió a todas pues por un segundo vieron como su cara estaba rodeada por una mascara blanca con dientes puntiagudos y rayas rojas a un lado de su ojos .

Pero esa imagen desapareció y ichigo se encontraba como si nada – pero eso solo creo mas dudas en las chicas – ichigo solo suspiro y soltó la historia de su vida – mientras la contaba las chicas expresaban su dolor miedo , suspenso y asombro al terminar ellas estaban sorprendidas y tristes – obtener poder para ser olvidado dijo lita – pero ahora entiendo como posees esa gran fuerza dijo Emi- la verdad es que solo creía que eran cuentos dijo Artemis – bueno algunas historias tienen algo de verdad dijo luna.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo se escucho un rugido potente que aterro a las chicas ( que rayos fue eso dijo lita alterada ) eso era un hueco – dijo serena temerosa – ichigo solo asintió – la cara de serena se puso blanca como papel. Pero ella vio como ichigo se acerco a la ventana y la abrió , en ese momento las chicas sintieron un gran escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos , a donde vas dijo luna – voy a matar a ese hueco dijo ichigo saliendo por la ventana.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y se transformaron llenando la habitación de una luz amarillenta brillante que llamo la atención de hueco que empezó a corre hacia la casa , las chicas salieron por la ventana y aterrizaron en el piso mientras volvían a escuchar ese espantoso rugido para ver como de una esquina lejana salía una silueta grande de 6 metros de alto con grandes manos de largos brazos anchos , su cara era un gran mascara blanca con dientes como garfios , las se espantaron al ver esos ojos muertos , pero se sorprendieron mas al ver en hoyo en su pecho .

Eso es normal en ellos dijo ichigo junto a lita , pero ellos escucharon como el hueco rugió empezó a correr rápida mente contra ellos ichigo solo suspiro y salió contra el hueco ambos se acercaban cada vez mas al otro al estar lo suficiente mente cerca el hueco lanzo un fuerte golpe que ichigo esquivo saltando para caer sobre la mano del hueco para impulsarse de un salto que tomo por sorpresa al hueco que recibió un poderoso Puñetazo en la cara , rasgando su mascara – ichigo salto hacia tras mientras giraba y caía de pie en el suelo – el hueco cayo mientras gritaba pero no caería tan fácil mente- para dar un rugido y su cuerpo empezó a inflarse para separarse en barios huecos mas pequeños ichigo solo sus piro mientras invocaba a sangedzu en su mano , pero el vio como las chicas lo miraban sorprendidas – el suspiro y dijo lita Necesito ayuda – lita parpadeo y asintió mientras corría hacia ichigo-en que puedo ayudarte dijo ella- puedes lanzar un ataque a distancia lo suficiente mente denso como para seguir su rastro pregunto ichigo – lata parpadeo y asintió tengo algo creo dijo lita en ese caso hazlo - lita miro al frente y palideció al ver como las criaturas abrían los ojos y los enfocaban en ellos , lita se separo de ichigo y canto , tormenta espiral de júpiter , resuena mientras soltaba un rayo de una antena que salía de su diaria que fue dirigido A los huecos con ayuda de sus brazos .

El rayo salió y golpeo alas criatura que gritaron al sentir la gran carga recorrer sus cuerpos , creando grandes quemaduras en sus cuerpos pero estos se regeneraron sorprendiendo a lita – ichigo solo miraba alas criaturas para silbar ( en ese momento las criaturas salieron en contra de ellos ) pero Emi canto burbujas de mercurio, estallen – unas burbujas salieron disparadas de sus manos creando una nube que impedía ver alas criaturas .

Fuego de marte canto Reí mientras juntaba sus manos y levantaba dos dedos juntos canalizando una ráfaga de fuego que salió de la punta de sus dedos levantados – los huecos solo pudieron recibir los ataques de lleno mientras gritaban y otros caían en humo negro.

La niebla se disipo dejando ver a los huecos tirados pero ichigo solo levanto una ceja al ver como los demás se juntaban y se dispersaban aumentando su numero , rayos que esta pasando dijo lita , se regenero de todos los ataques dijo serena- en ese caso tomen esto – cadena de amor de venus canto mina para alzar su mano derecha y bajarla con fuerza mientras de su palma salió una cadena dorada que golpeo a los huecos lanzándolos por todos lados agrietando Sus mascaras , hazlo ahora salir mon dijo reí- serena tomo su tiara en su mano y la encendió en energía tiara lunar grito serena lanzando su tiara que impacto contra los huecos los cuales fueron arrastrados por la técnica de serena .

El polvo se levanto y los rugidos cesaron , los fragmentos se desvanecían en humo negro , lo logramos dijo Emi contenta - fue difícil pero lo conseguimos dijo lita – toda no! Dijo ichigo – las chicas lo miraron confundidas y el señalo a un lado mostrando una barrera que demostraba a barias personas vestidas igual que ichigo con las misma ropas negras y portaban espadas .

Pero quien son ellos dijo serena – ellos eran mis amigos respondió ichigo triste al ver a una chica de pelo negro corto y algo baja ( rukia) , junto a una mujer morena vertida como ninja de un largo cabello morado leve atado en una gran cola de caballo ( roruichi) que miraba ala barrera algo sospechosas , ( fuera de la barrera ) estas segura que lo sentiste por aquí dijo roruichi – estoy segura fue una gran energía, junto a otras 5 mas pequeñas pero muy fuertes- dijo rukia mientras examinaba el área , roruichi sintió una mirada y se voltio mirando fijamente un callejón vacío y frunció la mirada pues sentía algo ahí.

Dentro de la barrera ichigo fue sorprendido por lita – tu ex novia dijo ella- ichigo negó con la cabeza ella fue mi maestra y alguien muy importante – muy cercano a una hermana mayor respondió ichigo. No es por interrumpir pero es mi imaginación o nos esta mirado dijo mina-ichigo reacciono y maldijo al distraerse y se dio cuenta que por su descuido la barrera empezaba a caer – rayos todas esto será peligroso pero pónganse estas mascaras dijo ichigo lanzando una mascaras blancas alas chicas , ellas no alguna razón no dudaron y se las pusieron y ichigo se pego a ellas mientras se colocaba su mascara , escúchenme dejare caer la barreara en ese momento ella nos vera .

No se alejen y permanezcan juntas y alertas , cuando ataque tendrán 5 segundos para correr y llegar a casa solo 5 segundos dijo lita – eso será difícil pero lo aremos dijo reí – ichigo sonrió y dejo caer la barrera del todo

Roruichi fue sorprendida al sentir una aura potente que provoco un gran hormigueo en su entrepierna al igual que rukia que se puso roja al sentir esa gran aura . Pero ella se reincorporo y se asombro al ver a un hueco salir de una garganta ( portal un paso entre el mundo humano y el mas allá).

Pero no estaba solo estaba junto a 5 huecos mas , pero ella abrió sus ojos al ver sus mascaras medio destrozadas y maldijo ( arrancar pensó) ella pero ella sintió un dolor en su estomago , ella bajo la mirada y vio al hueco con su puño en su estomago que la lanzo contra un muro, ahora grito – los demás salieron a hacia las sombras para desvanecerse en ellas – ichigo se giro sobre sus talones esquivando un corte de rukia que intento decapitarlo , pero ella fue sacada del lugar de una fuerte patada que la noqueo .

Ichigo solo pudo agacharse para para esquivar un puñetazo de roruichi que creo una onda aire que destruyo un muro cercano, pero ichigo se impulso con sus piernas saliendo del alcance de roruichi para desaparecer en una sombra .

Ichigo reapareció junto alas chicas en un tejado cerca a la casa de ichigo , eso estuvo cerca dijo serena – pero logramos escapar , será mejor regresar antes que lleguen mas dijo lita – ichigo solo asintió para desaparecer del tejado junto alas chicas en un borrón.

De vuelta en su habitación las chicas miraban sus mascaras intrigadas al verlas mejor solo miraban unas mascaras como de hueso o porcelana en mejor de los casos.

Ahora ya saben por lo que tuve que pasar dijo ichigo – las chicas asintieron pero dime por esa mujer se sorprendió mas de lo que creía – pregunto mina – los huecos según comen almas aumentan su fuerza , ala vez que su inteligencia y destreza aumenta con ellos . Los huecos son los mas comunes , luego los menos grandes ( que son la fusión de barios huecos ) luego vienen los Jilian que son mas listos y Pequeños pero su fuerza es mucho mayor pero su apariencia es mas humanoide , los bisar son huecos mas evolucionados estos pueden hablar , y utilizar armas espirituales incluso su forma es igual a la de un humana pero aun mantienen su mascara – y por ultima están los arrancar son huecos que entienden lo que son y el como llegaron a ese estado , estos si lo deciden se arrancar sus mascaras pues el hueco que eran ya desapareció pues han encontrado el balance entre fuerza y espíritu.

Cuando ese momento llega ellos se rompen sus mascaras destruyendo el limite que confiscaba sus mentes y alma , en ese momento su espíritu es liberado y este se manifiesta en forma de espada como símbolo de fuerza de voluntad y superación para ser y ver mas de lo que otro solo pueden imaginar aumentado las habilidades del arrancar en el proceso es por ese motivo que ella se asusto pues un arrancar es muy peligroso por esos aspectos , solo imagen si uno es mas que malo , imagínense seis de estos

Las chicas cabecearon en afirmación , mientras se miraban unas a otras pero dime son realmente fuertes esas personas dijo Reí – la mujer que viste era mi maestra y posee una gran habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue solo suerte lo que permitió escapar de ella respondió ichigo .

Pero ahora que lo pienso podría ir a su cuartel y hablar con el jefe sobre lo que paso – para que pueda irme a otra ciudad para defenderla de los huecos . Pero eso llevaría tiempo y explicaciones largas a barios superiores y si es que no se escapa algún chismoso del lugar – pregunto Emi.

En ese caso porque no te vuelves un seilor Excaut las chicas miraban sorprendidas a luna – eso es posible! Emi pregunto asombrada – es posible! Solo debes transmitir tu energía a este báculo dijo Artemis. ( nota era el mismo cetro lunar de la serie) fin nota.

Al pasar tu energía esta se acoplara a tu cuerpo y mente dijo Artemis , en pocas palabras podre transformarme al igual que ustedes dijo ichigo – aunque no puedo imaginarme a mi mismo transformado ichigo pensó - pero escucho al viejo asentir , ichigo trago y soltó un suspiro ( acepto respondió ichigo ) , las chicas asintieron y luna tomo el cetro con su cola y se la dio a ichigo .

En ese caso , trasmite tu energía al báculo ( ichigo asintió y libero su riadzu provocando que el báculo liberara un brillo de color Azul potente ) todos los presentes cerraron los ojos y una enorme aura se sintió por toda la ciudad. En cierto puesto de dulces un hombre delgado pelirrubio se puso muy serio ( hurahara), que rayos es esto! su potencia esta mas allá de la del viejo .

Pero fue interrumpido por roruichi , que rayos esta pasando hurahara que es esto!. Pregunto intrigada y dudosa pero ella reconoció esa esencia ( mientras abría mas sus ojos en shock ), lo que fue notado por hurahara mientras esa presencia empezaba a desvanecerse , señor quiste que esta pasando pregunto una niña de pelo negro hasta los hombros de piel blanca y ojos morados ( ururu) - cálmate ururu – respondió hurahara - no sabemos que fue pero , esto será muy serio .

Mientras que una rukia salía de una habitación , ¡que rayos fue eso! Pregunto ella, mientras miraba a roruichi que trago fuerte – hurahara la miro serio y saco su abatico para cubrir su rostro- creo que debemos hablar dijo hurahara serio.

Habitación de ichigo las chicas estaban sonrojadas al ver la apariencia de ichigo pues este llevaba unas ropas de miko como las de reí. Pero su cabello era largo y brillante como el de mina , mientras que su rostro mostraba una paz y seriedad como serena y lita . Pero lo mas llamativo es que ichigo tenia dos orejas de zorro decorando su cabeza y barias colas que sobresalían de su espalda , mientras llevaba un amplio collar de plata muy fino con detalles de oro y gemas preciosas mientras que llevaba muñequeras de plata brillante como la luz del sol naciente .

Ichigo lenta mente abrió sus ojos y miro alas chicas que estaban muy rojas , como me veo pregunto ichigo – Emi sacudió su cabeza y le dio un espejo de bolsillo a ichigo que al verlo se sorprendió pues tenia orejas y llevaba un traje de miko junto a una gran joyería lo que causo que soltara un grito de impresión ( oye sí!!! Mira estoy amadísimo!) .

Pero ellos escucharon unos pasos y se alertaron al ver a masaki junto a ishin y sus hermanas entrar ala habitación, pero ellos se sorprendieron de ver lo que vieron incluso Karin parpadeo barias beses , mientras masaki tomaba aire y ishin miraba sorprendido .

Ichigo en ese momento sentía una gran vergüenza mamá , pregunto ichigo – pero ishin hablo ichigo es bueno que tengas pasatiempos pero esto es algo fuerte pero de todos modos deberías , tener mas cuidado en especial con las faldas cortas pero respetamos eso verdad familia masaki y las gemelas asintieron para salir y Serrar la puerta.

Ichigo tenia la cara roja mientras gritaba no es eso!, las chicas solo sonrieron al ver a ichigo pálido con sus orejas y colas caídas en una esquina con una nube deprimente sobre su cabeza , mientras murmuraba ( se acabo ) .

Vamos ichigo cálmate con el tiempo te acostumbras dijo serena , eso levanto la mirada de ichigo y miro como las chicas estaban transformadas sin darse cuenta , ichigo tocio llamando la atención de las chicas . Ellas lo miraron y ichigo suspiro puedo ver sus bragas dijo ichigo serio , las chicas se alertaron y reaccionaron al darse cuenta que estaban con sus trajes mientras que las faldas cortas no lograban cubrir sus zonas sagradas dejando ala vista sus bragas de barios colores y diseños , ¡kiah! Gimió mina mientras se cubría con las sabanas junto alas chicas que tenían sonrojos al igual que ichigo .

Pero ichigo recordo algo crucial , luna como deshago la transformación pregunto ichigo algo serio – luna solo lo miro , solo déjalo caer como una cortina de agua dijo ella. Ichigo se relajo y dejo caer su estado volviendo ala normalidad o eso creía el al ver un collar de plata con una cruz con alas a los costados que llevaba una diamante en el centro con un punto en medio del diamante de color negro.

Baya ese collar es hermoso dijo Reí, ichigo solo miro a luna que se encogió de hombros eso es el símbolo de un seilor Scaut y el primero en su tipo respondió luna, por alguna razón ichigo se sintió bien al saber que era el primero en lograrlo . Pero eso solo logro otra pregunta – Artemis eso quiere decir que también tengo un llamado y un símbolo – ichigo pregunto dudoso así es- respondió Artemis como de diste cuenta tienes orejas y colas – eso significa que tu símbolo es natura – natura dijo luna incrédula – jamas escuche sobre eso dijo luna – el símbolo de natura fue un símbolo creada por la propia reina al ver como los animales caían al verse en un fuego cruzado , por eso creo el símbolo natura, aquel que lleve ese símbolo tendrá la capacidad de entender a los animales y la naturaleza en general , obteniendo las capacidades y secretos ocultos de esta dijo Artemis.

Luna muro a Artemis y respondió eres realmente listo , aunque tengas cara de tonto dijo luna ( ¡Sora!) Escucho Artemis en su mente mientras sentía una flecha atravesar su corazón, el miro a luna con lagrimas y salto hacia mina – mina luna es muy mala conmigo dijo Artemis al borde del llanto - bueno creo que es algo cierto das la impresión de ser un gato tonto pero en realidad eres muy hábil.

Respondió mina sincera mente con una sonrisa radiante de inocencia – pero Artemis estaba de piedra mientras una nube lo rodeaba para caer en pedazos al suelo , Artemis empezó a llorar mientras decía mina es una idiota! Mina solo Se entristeció al ver a Artemis llorar . Pero el fue sacado de su llanto al sentir una cálida mano sobar su cabeza , no llores las chicas pueden ser crueles abecés pero si necesitas hablar con alguien estoy aquí dijo ichigo en un tono paternal que sorprendió alas chicas mientras miraban como Artemis y ichigo cruzaban palabras .

Si tan solo fuera mas mayor pensó lita en voz alta – pero las demás la escucharon - oye lita no saldrás con tu amor roto o si! Pregunto reí – lo cual la puso roja no es eso solo creo encontrar un nuevo amor dijo ella con estrellas en sus ojos , Reí dejo caer su cabeza en derrota .

Pero ellas fueron llamadas por masaki para que bajaran a cenar lo cual las chicas agradecieron mientras que Reí y lita sentían una felicidad al sentir el gran amor que masaki daba en la casa , mientras que serena se deleitaba con la comida y Emi junta a mina hablaban con Yusu y Karin todo a la vista de los ojos de ichigo . Esas niñas serán una buena compañía dijo ishin mientras mostraba un documento de transferencia estudiantil ichigo Palideció al leer la hoja transferencia estudiantil .

Ichigo miro dudoso su padre que solo le sonrió, le hable a cada uno de sus padres indicando que ganaron una beca en karakura dijo ishin, o los engañaste que es diferente – respondió ichigo - me lastimas con esas palabras ichigo dijo ishin fingiendo sorpresa ( porque tenias que ser el medico de la escuela ) .

Porque soy el mejor en todo respondió ishin – ichigo lo miro y sonrió – ishin por algún motivo sintió miedo - que contrataras a una enfermera para no sentirte solo! - ishin intento topar la boca de ichigo – cállate idiota quieres perder a tu amado padre! – pues si no quieres morir corre dijo ichigo – ishin sintió un frio en su espalda y volteo para ver a su esposa con su boquen , solo para salir disparado - ¡ me las pagaras hijo ingrato ¡ mientras era perseguido por una masaki muy cabreada! Para y acepta tu castigo como hombre gritaba masaki , mientras ishin gritaba ¡auxilió! Por toda la ciudad.


	4. ichigo en sailor mon (12-14 21:12:06)

Nuevas estudiantes.

Ichigo caminaba hacia la academia como de costumbre , mientras golpeaba algunos matones como siempre .

Hasta que cierta chica de pelo anaranjado apareció ¡ buenos dias ichigo kun! – buenos dias Horigime que pasa la chica se sorprendió al ver una leve sonrisa en ichigo lo cual la confundió, pero logro reaccionar o no es nada solo quería mostrarte mi dibujo dijo Horigime – ichigo maldijo al olvidar la tarea del maestro hurahara ( nuevo maestro de arte ) . Mira dijo ella sacando un cuaderno lleno de dibujos de dinosaurios haciendo yoga.

Ichigo solo logro asentir – son de alguna manera interesantes dijo el mientras ella se sentía deprimida , pero lo dejo pasar y dime ichigo que dibujaste pregunto Horigime ichigo trago fuerte y desvió la cabeza, pero Horigime lo dejo pasar y siguieron caminado hasta toparse con un chico moreno de gran altura chat , buenos dias Horigime , ichigo – buenos dias respondieron ambos , en donde esta Uriu pregunto ichigo – chat solo respondió calmado – esta fuera por razones personales - ichigo suspiro solo pasa ausentándose¡ que casa monstruos o que! Tanto Horigime y chat tragaron fuerte y ichigo maldijo por dejarse llevar por el enojo , pero el volteo para ver a Horigime sudar balas , vamos Horigime en verdad crees que los monstros existen dijo ichigo en broma.

Ella reacciono pero que dices ichigo claro que no existen, todos ellos Se rieron mientras caminaban por los patios de la escuela . Creo que nada saldrá mal este día pensó ichigo ( que equivocado estaba ) , muy bien señorita Horigime tiene diez dijo hurahara con su típica Yukata verde junto a su sombrero a rayas , mientras movía su abanico .

El siguiente es ichigo , ichigo se sentó recto y respondió lo olvide como si nada. Horigime lo miro y noto su cuaderno en su mochila , sin pensarlo ella lo tomo y levanto a ichigo mientras lo empujaba ( ichigo fue sorprendido al ser tomado y empujado por Horigime ( pero antes de nada hurahara tomo su cuaderno- no debería ser tan tímido dijo hurahara mientras habría el cuaderno . El parpadeo barias veces y volvió a ver la hoja , oye dijo ichigo – pero el palideció al ver el dibujo en la hoja .

Pues era un dibujo de el transformado junto alas chicas con sus trajes junto a su familia , pero lo que mas los impresiono fue un mensaje escrito, ( muchas gracias por todo ichigo – no seilor natura , gracias por darnos una noche en familia con cariño lita.

Posdata – esperamos verte pronto .

Los presentes tenían sus bocas al piso mientras ichigo intentaba cubrirse la cara con su mochila , para evitar las miradas de todos que pensaban lo valiente que debe ser la chica que escribió eso .

Pero la mas sorprendida fue Horigime junto a chat y Uriu que miraban incrédulos a ichigo .

Pero todos ellos salieron de sus fantasías al escuchar al maestro bueno eso fue tierno , pero me pregunto si será la misma Persona mientras miraba la puerta y ichigo trago duro , como pude olvidar eso ( ichigo maldijo mentalmente.)

Bueno en otras cosas hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos de transferencia – todos prestaron atención y hurahara sonrió y además están calientes para su edad dijo el con una sonrisa algo sospechosa que encendió un brillo en los ojos de los chicos.

Pueden pasar dijo hurahara, todos vieron con asombro a 5 chicas bellas y bien formadas lo cual encendió una chispa en sus cabezas . – por favor preséntate dijo hurahara. Ellas asintieron ( me llamo Reí- ellas son mis amigas serena- mina – Emi y lita ) los chicos la miraron al recordar ese nombre) fuimos transferidas de ciudad cristal ( nota le puse ese nombre por que quise fin nota) .

Esperamos llevarnos bien es un gusto conocerlos dijeron todas ala vez, pero serena reconoció a cierta cabeza anaranjada y camino hacia ella ( soñando en clase dijo ella .al oído de ichigo que lo sorprendió mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas ). Miren quien Habla la dormilona del grupo dijo mina , mientras que todos reían avergonzando a serena.

Pero ellos fueron llamados por hurahara que les indico sus lugares , que agradeció que Emi se sentara junto a el. Las clases retornaron hasta la hora del almuerzo , en menos de un segundo ichigo salió corriendo mientras se dirigía ala enfermería. ( enfermería – ishin sintió un mal presentimiento y sin tomar cuentas salido por la ventana mientras se escapaba por los arbustos hasta perderse ) ichigo llego ala Enfermería solo para ver una ventana rota y las cortinas en el suelo , maldito viejo grito ichigo al ver que ishin se había escapado .

En el salón las chicas eran bombardeadas con barias preguntas , como ¿de donde vienes?¿ tienes novio? Tu cabello es natural? Las chicas respondían cada una a su manera , pero tagsuki pregunto alguna de ustedes conoce a ichigo , las chicas la miraron y asintieron si lo conocemos su padre fue el que nos recomendó como estudiantes de transferencia respondió mina , quieren decir que viven con ichigo! Pregunto tagsuki asombrada , si pero como su cuarto era muy pequeño el señor ishin lo extendió para qué quepamos rodos respondió serena con calma .

Tagsuki solo miro con la cara plana mientras sentía ganas de matar de varias formas- pero lita intervino – esperen serena lo entendió mal, cada una tiene su habitación solo que unas están junto ala de ichigo ella aclaro, tagsuki soltó un suspiro mientras los demás se relajaban sin darle importancia .

Pero en otro lugar lleno de una gran oscuridad se puede ver a malacai saliendo de una habitación mientras una mujer de pelo rojo como la sangre de mirada seria lo esperaba – parece que fuiste golpeado malacai dijo la mujer – por favor perdóneme mi reina – no volverá a pasar mas te vale , pero el cristal de plata se ha movido ya no esta en la ciudad cristal , ahora se encuentra en una ciudad llamada karakura , encuentra alas sailor Scaut y Consigue el cristal de plata – lo prometo mi reina respondió el – confió en tu palabra – ella dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras..

Mas tarde Observa un parque lleno de afluentes de agua , parece que este lugar atrae mucha gente y cada una esta llena de energía ( muy bien será el lugar perfecto para absorber la energía, dijo malacia sonriendo maléficamente mientras un brillo aparecía en sus manos . De la nada leve rayo negro cayo en una de las maquinas que empezó moverse por las demás , para empezar a absorber la energía dela gente que salía de sus cuerpos como una niebla muy leve que era absorbida por un Vórtice negro depositándola en una especie de esfera que alimentaba un orbe de oscuridad con barias explosiones de luz mientras absorbía la energía .

Con ichigo , las clases habían terminado mientras ichigo regresaba a casa junto alas chicas pero en medio del camino ichigo y Artemis sintieron un escalofrió , ichigo miro a su izquierda mientras Artemis salto a su hombro , lo sentiste dijo ichigo, si es una gran presencia maligna respondió Artemis .

Pero serena se abrazo sintiendo un miedo – que pasa serena dijo Reí serena solo miro aturdida- siento un mal presentimiento respondió - las chicas la miraron dudosas pero ichigo trago llamándolas - hay un miedo en el aire dijo ichigo mientras miraba alas chicas , para ver la dirección de esa sensación.

Pero el empezó a correr mientras las chicas lo perseguían , ichigo a donde vas dijo lita, hay gente en peligro – fue lo único que dijo mientras saltaba de la calle A los tejados para saltar de uno en uno como si fueran ramas , las chicas solo lo miraban sorprendidas mientras lo seguían.

En el parque la gente gritaba mientras corría al ver como una maquina humanoide , Atrapaba ala gente con unos cables para empezar a absorbe sus energías. Para luego ser tiradas como basura sobre una plataforma , mientras soltaba un grito potente .

Para avanzar hasta un grupo de persona , pero antes de hacer algo . Fue golpeado por un ichigo enojado que no se detuvo , el corrió hacia el monstro para saltar y esquivar un Puñetazo que se clavo en el suelo , ichigo aterrizo de pie , para saltar mientras impulsaba un fuerte puñetazo por la cara del monstro que chillo pero aun no caía.

El mostro gruño para lanzar unos cables que salieron de su espalda como tentáculos que destruyeron el suelo donde estaba ichigo que se había movido para esquivar el ataque .- ichigo debes transformarte dijo Artemis serio – ichigo trago mientras empezaba a acumular su riadzu pero no había rastro del viejo en su lugar sintió una aura similar , serrando sus ojos ichigo libero sus aura sintiendo a cada criatura viva solo para sentir una gran determinación de proteger a aquellos inocentes . El cuerpo de ichigo se encendió en energía entre rojo y naranja mientras su cabello crecida y su ropa cambiaba al traje de miko . Mientras sus colas y orejas aparecían pero además de eso su Zanpacto se colgó de su espada mientras las vendas blancas la envolvían.

El mostro rugió a ichigo que bajo a Artemis para sacar su espada que soltaba un brillo de color azul claro a pesar de que la hoja tenia el borde blanco y la hoja negra. El mostro soltó un fuerte puñetazo que ichigo desvió con su espada , solo para saltar mientras dejaba caer la hoja mientras una luna negra salía de ella que partió en dos al mostro para ser vaporizado pero ichigo aun sentía la presencia del mostro , pero aun así guardo su espada . En ese momento el se volteo y de la nada un enorme tentáculo salió del suelo intentando apuñalar a ichigo que desapareció solo para aparecer junto al tentáculo que salía de la tierra , ichigo lo tomo con las manos y con gran fuerza rugió como un león para sacar ala criatura del suelo que parecía una enorme raíz con una boca llena de dientes.

Que empezó a soltar una gran aura densa como humo, en ese momento ichigo sintió un palpitar en sangedzu sin pensarlo la tomo y el pulso se intensifico , ichigo tomo una Postura flexionado las rodillas y alzando a sangedzu hasta sus hombros girando su cintura para quedar de lado mientras sostenía a sangedzu firme para soltar su riadzu que choco contra el aura del monstruo , ichigo sintió una descarga cruzar su cuerpo entrecruzando sus ojos empezó a Ver chispas donde las auras chocaban hasta que pudo verlo clara mente el monstruo salto hacia ichigo mientras habría sus fauces pero ichigo se mantuvo quieto el monstruo estaba aun metro de el , pero ichigo soltó un grito ( ¡viento cortante!) bajando la hoja con fuerza cortando el choque de ambas auras soltando una luna dorada que atravesó al monstruo pero esta energía no solo destruyo al monstro también Encendió el aire que Contenía su esencia , ichigo y Artemis se asombraron al ver como el ataque se disperso por el aire como una telaraña consumiendo hasta el ultimo residuo de la aura del monstro borrando su existencia total mente.

Pero ichigo volteo y vio como las chicas que estaban sorprendidas mientras Emi parpadeaba – Reí pensaba fuerte pero todas pensaban lo mismo ( ¡ que rayos fue eso!) , pero ellos fueron sorprendidos por una gran multitud ( bien! ¡Kiah! Son las seilor Scaut) gritaron las personas mientras rodeaban alas chicas mientras agradecían e incluso tomaban fotos , pero no falto el degenerado que intento pasarse de listo , el cual sacando una pequeña cámara intento fotografiar a las chicas . Especial mente por debajo de las faldas cortas, el solo suspiro para moverse , las personas que chillaban fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un crujido y un grito ( ¡Aaaaah! ¡Mí brazo!) Los presentes se voltearon para ver a un chico disfrazado mientras sostenía de un brazo torcido a un muchacho con lentes el cual estaba pasado de peso con unas gafas gruesas , mientras sostenía una cámara .

Ichigo tomo la cara para soltar al hombre que salió corriendo – Reí se acerco a ichigo el cual sostenía la cámara- ( porque hiciste eso!) – eso fue muy malo , le rompiste el brazo – dijo reí – ichigo solo le dio una funda el cual ella recibió para ver un gran papel dentro -reí dudosa abrió el sobre solo palidecer al ver barias fotos de ellas las cuales eran demasiado comprometedoras – pero eso solo empeoro al ver como había barios mapas donde se mostraba su casa y las direcciones y horarios de las chicas .

Ella estaba pálida y sudaba , este hombre las había estado acosando de quien sabe que fechas – ahora lo vez – hay peores cosas que los monstruos - dijo ichigo – Reí agacho la cabeza y se volteo sin decir nada . Todas las personas estaban con miradas mescladas , pero ichigo pregunto alguno es policía – uno de los hombres asintió – mi nombre es carlós – soy policía a tiempo parcial , pero me sorprende ver a las seilor Scaut – las conoces pregunto ichigo – bueno en ciudad cristal todos las conocían ellas siempre luchan contra los monstruos que aparecían – respondo Carlos - en ese caso toma esto – lanzándole el sobre – por favor llévalo a la dirección al tiempo escrito – ichigo se acerco alas chicas y miro a Reí que aun estaba muy alterada , las chicas estaban preocupadas sin pensarlo ichigo movió la cabeza mientras todos saltaban a la noche para desapareser .

En la casa Reí estaba sentada muy deprimida en su habitación , todas las chicas que ella se enojo por lo que ichigo causo , pero cuando ella volvió ellas vieron en su cara una mirada de horror y miedo lo cual las intrigo . Reí era una chica fuerte y temperamental sin embargo estaba total mente asustada y lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

Ichigo estaba sentado en su cama mientras pensaba , ( no debí decirle nada!) Pero fue interrumpido al escuchar un toque en su puerta . Adelante respondió – Reí entro a su cuarto mientras usaba una de las camisas de ichigo como pijama . El solo se movió a un lado dejando un espacio ella se sentó junto a el - ( lo siento no debí enseñarte eso!) Cuando lo vi , me enoje al recordar como alguien acosaba a mi hermana karin , eso la aturdió y la lastimo demasiado, por eso reaccione de esa manera no quiero que alguien mas pase por lo que paso Karin Ichigo soltó - Reí lo miro y movió la cabeza - querías protegerme! Pregunto Reí sorprendida – así es! Siempre cuido de mi familia y mis amigos – Reí al escuchar eso soltó lagrimas para abrazar a ichigo mientras lloraba en su pecho , ichigo la abrazo mientras ella lloraba hasta calmarse , en serio soy tu familia dijo Reí – ichigo asintió – mi padre y madre los acogieron en casa y a pesar de ser de padres diferentes vivimos bajo el mismo techo y somos cuidados por dos personas algo locas pero amorosas si eso , aunque solo esa en palabras no nos vuelve hermanos entonces no se que sea .

Reí volvió a abrazar a ichigo , sabes siempre quise un hermano alguien con quien hablar y escuchar a los demás , para sonreír, llorar , sentir calor - ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar eso – pero me alegra saber que tengo uno ahora dijo ella mientras se aferraba mas a ichigo que le sonrió Cálidamente lo cual encendió su corazón , pero ella fue sorprendida al ser recostada en la cama mientras era abrazada por ichigo que le beso la frente siempre te cuidare mi pequeña hermanita , ella se sorprendió pero acepto el abrazo mientras pegaba su rostro al pecho de ichigo para quedarse dormida mientras era arrullada por los latidos del corazón de su hermano.

( en otra lugar – malacai estaba furioso – su plan había fallado y para colmo su paciencia esta empezando a acabarse , pero fue interrumpido por un hombre delgado de piel canela de pelo largo hasta los hombros , ( Netflaí) parece que tienes problemas malacai – no te metas en mis asuntos , Netflaí dijo malacai- no te alteres te recuerdo que ahora hay un nuevo enemigo- dijo Netflaí mientras mostraba una imagen de ichigo – esto es inusual jamás había escuchado de el antes- será mejor que lo derrotes antes de que nuestra reina se enfade dijo Netflaí mientras desaparecía ).


	5. ichigo en sailor mon (12-15 16:34:43)

Ichigo en sailor mon capitulo 5.

Se puede ver como unas explosiones aparecían Cerca de un bosque alas afueras de la ciudad.

¡Aaaaah ¡Gritaban lita y ichigo mientras soltaban golpes que eran bloqueados y desviados . Pero ichigo desvió una patada giratoria mientras giraba sobre sus talones para lanzar una patada que impacto contra el pecho de lita que bloqueo la patada entrecruzando sus brazos.

Pero ella apareció detrás de ichigo dándole una patada en la espalda lo cual lo impacto contra el suelo , causando una gran nueve de humo mientras las rocas saltaban y el suelo se partida lanzando rocas por todos lados .

Pero ichigo se levanto serio , ( ese golpe me dolió debo mejorar mis reflejos pensó ichigo, mientras miraba a lita que lo miraba desde la punta de un risco. Flexionando las piernas ichigo salto con gran fuerza mientras Sus piernas brillaban de azul.

Lita logro esquivar un puño de ichigo solo para ser golpeada por una patada en las costillas , lita salió volando Contra unas rocas pero ella logro girar para aterrizar sobre ella y moverse a un lado , mientras que un ichigo destruía ese lugar de una poderosa patada , pero lita salto hacia ichigo para golpearlo con un gancho al hígado , para desequilíbralo y estamparlo en un muro de piedra una patada en las caderas .

Lita salto hacia ichigo mientras rodeaba su puño con Rayos ¡impactrueno! Grito lita mientras lanzaba su puño que impacto en el pecho de ichigo causando una ráfaga de rayos qué envolvió a ichigo en una ráfaga de fuego mientras las rocas se desintegraban mientras la gran ráfaga avanzaba hasta explotar en la distancia dejando una línea de destrucción , pero del final de este un ichigo todo golpeado salió de entre algunas rocas.

Lita se reincorporo y alzo sus brazos mientras su energía aumentaba para crear una gran esfera de energía azul , ¡Mega nova! Grito lita mientras lanzaba el gran ataque hacia ichigo . Ichigo al ver esa gran esfera de energía , no dudo juntando su riadzu en sus manos estas empezaron a formar dos esferas una en cada mano mientras el ataque de lita se acercaba cada vez más .

El ataque de lita estaba sobre ichigo que sonrío para salir volando de un potente salto , lita se sorprendió al ver como ichigo desapareció , pero ella vio un resplandor sobre su cabeza que aumentaba de intensidad . Lita se sorprendió al ver a ichigo sobre ella mientras sus manos brillaban con dos esferas de energía azul brillante .

Toma esto!¡ meteoros de Pegaso! Grito ichigo mientras lanzaba ambas esferas que se dividieron en barias esferas mas pequeñas Causando una gran lluvia de ataques que impactaron con lita – que grito ¡Aaaaaaaah! mientras era consumida por el ataque para desaparecer en una nube de fuego.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido el ataque fue mas poderoso de lo pensado , rápida mente ichigo bajo al suelo para ver como lita estaba dentro de una esfera . Estas buen lita pregunto ichigo – estoy bien – real mente eres fuerte dijo ella mientras ichigo la levantaba como una princesa – tu también eres fuerte dijo ichigo – solo hay una diferencia que nos separa .

Una diferencia - cual podría ser pregunto lita - la intención de matar dijo ichigo - lita estaba sorprendida . Así es! Mientras mas fuertes de vuelves mas fuerte se vuelve la intención de Matarte del enemigo , por lo cual te atacan sin piedad hasta las ultimas consecuencias . Por eso son amenazas que deben ser borradas total mente dijo ichigo. Por eso cuando lucho siempre ataco con intención asesina para borrar ese peligro , respondió ichigo .

Lita solo lo miraba sorprendida – el poder de proteger ella pensó – para pegar su rostro al pecho de ichigo mientras escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón . Ichigo llego donde las demás chicas se encontraban mientras luna tenia un cronometro , eso fue increíble dijo serena – esas esferas de energía eran enormes dijo serena contenta- no deberías alegrarte tanto serena es algo muy serio dijo reí si expulsas mas energía de la necesaria quedaras a merced del enemigo refuto ella.

Pero es mas importante saber que técnicas puedes hacer según el nivel De tu energía para poder maximizar tus ataques dijo mina, pero antes de nada que hacemos con ellas dijo Ami mientras señalaba una barrera que los cubría de una rukia y yoruichi muy cabreadas al no encontrarlos por mas que los sintieran en sus narices . ( fuera de la barrera) ¡ que rayos pasa! Dijo rukia cada vez es igual , nunca podemos encontrar a esos 6 dijo rukia muy enojada, cálmate dijo yoruichi igual de molesta – aun recordaba como ese hueco las esquivaron y despistaron como a unos lobatos .

Pero al menos esto sirve dijo yoruichi mientras miraba un radar en su mano , ( flash back- yoruichi y rukia informaron todo a kisuke que estaba serio mientras escuchaba a las chicas – pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe - señor kisuke dijo un hombre grande de piel morena que usaba lentes- que pasa Thesai dijo hurahara – Thesai el capitán Shiva ha vuelto – kisuke salió corriendo al frente de su tienda mientras miraba a un viejo amigo – ishin dijo kisuke al hombre que estaba en frente suyo.

Que bueno volverte a ver viejo amigo dijo ishin , por favor pasa dijo kisuke mientras ishin entraba para sentarse en la sala de la tienda- cual es el motivo por la visita dijo kisuke – se trata de mi hijo dijo ishin serio – kisuke se sorprendió acaso ya esta naciendo dijo kisuke serio- ichigo no presenta ningún rastro de percepción espiritual dijo ishin – el motivo por el que estoy aquí es por estas chicas dijo ishin mientras indicaba unos papeles de unas estudiantes .

Por favor encárgate dijo ishin - kisuke solo tomo los documentos y asintió será interesante dije kisuke .

Fin flash back.

Yoruichi pensaba mientras rukia la miraba fija mente , pero también sentía una gran furia al no ser capas de derrotar a un enemigo . Pero de la nada ambas volvieron a sentir ese gran poder , pero esta vez ellas se pusieron serias mientras elevaban su presión espiritual.

Dentro de la barrera , ichigo miro a ambas chicas y lita se pego junto a el. Debemos atenderlas o seguirán buscándonos dijo lita – ichigo miro alas demás chicas mientras reí asentía . En ese caso cúbranse sus rostros dijo ichigo – las chicas asintieron mientras rasgaban el aire frente a sus rastros formando unas mascaras blancas.

Ichigo dejo caer la barrera y todo el pueblo fue sometido por su aura . Yoruichi, maldijo mientras observaba una garganta desgarrar el aire. Ichigo salió junto alas chicas que miraban a las chicas , yoruichi sin dudas salió contra ichigo que detuvo una patada giratoria de yoruichi , mientras sujetaba su talón con sus manos . Pero antes de nada serena junto a reí la golpearon en el pecho con un puño doble, el rostro de yoruichi se froncia mientras sentía el dolor en su cuerpo.

Para que ichigo girara sobre sus talones mientras lanzaba a yoruichi contra rukia que atrapo a yoruichi . Que logro reincorporarse mientras miraba furiosa a todos ellos , sin mas rukia respiro para desenvainar su espada , para salir contra ichigo que alzo una mano mientras lita y mina salieron contra rukia que manifestó su cadena . Mientras esta levitaba alrededor suyo , como una serpiente para que esta se moviera hacia rukia que salto para esquivar ese ataque, pero en medio salto ella pudo ver un reflejo en su ojo derecho , rukia planto sus pies en el aire para inclinarse hacia atrás para esquivar un puño envuelto en fuego .

Rukia salto hacia tras para ganar espacio pero Ami apareció por detrás de rukia mientras creaba una burbuja azul que brillaba para gritar ¡HA! Mientras golpeaba a rukia en su espalda causando una explosión que lastimo a rukia lanzándola contra unas rocas , rukia pudo detenerse pero ella sentía su cuerpo arder por el fuerte ataque que había destruido parte de su traje dejando ver un brasear rosa muy dañado pero aun sostenible . Rukia se enojo y en un borrón apareció junto a reí mientras dejaba caer su espada , pero reí logro esquivar el ataque de rukia para sujetarla de los brazos inmovilizándolos .

Pero rukia no se rendiría así de fácil, con gran fuerza impulso su cabeza hacia tras impactando el rostro de reí que la soltó , rukia Giro sobre sus talones mientras impactaba un fuerte golpe de palma en el vientre de reí que salió contra un árbol pero fue salvada por Ami .

Pero rukia se movió esquivando una patada al mentó que Ami lanzo , pero ese momento fue aprovechado por serena que coloco un Fuerte puño en el vientre de rukia , que tocio sangre , solo para ser rematada por una patada giratoria alas costillas de rukia que salió contra unos arboles , pero ella logro Reincorporarse y libero su shikai , o eso pensó al sentir un tirón en su espada ella vio la cadena de mina envuelta sobre su espada mientras absorbía la energía de esta evitando su liberación . Rukia muy enojada lanzo un kido a Mina – soket sui - grito rukia inmovilizando a mina para abalanzarse sobre ella en un borrón de velocidad para lanzar barios ataques sobre mina ,que recibió barias patadas y puñetazos en 6 segundos . Pero rukia logro esquivar un golpe se serena que logro reaccionar ala gran velocidad de rukia . Serena y rukia intercambiaban golpes a gran velocidad , mientras las demas observaban , pues respetaban el Código de uno a uno y no intervendrían pues eso seria como hacer trampa . Rukia por otro lado a pesar de ser golpeada sentía una gran sensación recorrer su cuerpo mientras intercambiaba golpes con su oponente - ( ¿Qué es esto?¡ este palpitar en mi corazón!) Pensaba rukia mientras golpeaba de una patada a serena en el pecho ( este ímpetu!) Pensó mientras bloqueaba un puño de serena , para tirar de ella y darle un rodillazo al pecho de serena , ( este sentimiento que ruge es! Ella pensaba mientras recibía un puño en la cara que la estampo contra el suelo , mientras este se rompía por la presión . – ( ¡esto es! Lo que había olvidado) pensó rukia mientras se levantaba para saltar a un costado y intercambiar puños con una serena seria y terrorífica mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con una pupila negra ( ¡este es el regocijo de una peleaaa! ella grito en su mente ) mientras su catana brillo para que los puños de rukia soltaran una niebla para reforzar un puño que golpeo contra el vientre de serena que impacto contra el suelo.

Rukia bajo al piso y vio que estaban ellas cinco eso quiere decir que yoruichi estaría luchando contra el que falta , pero rukia flexiono sus rodillas mientras recogía un brazo y formaba un puño mientras una gran niebla salía de su mano para cambiar a un brillo blanco , serena no se quedaría atrás y empezó a concentrarse para que su tiara brillara envolviendo a serena en un manto de energía , ambas se miraron y salieron disparadas hacia la otra .

Causando una explosión al chocar sus puños mientras sus ropas eran desgarradas y sus cuerpos sentían el impacto de ambos ataques saliendo rukia disparada mientras estaba inconsciente contra un árbol, pero reí la detuvo , mientras una serena estaba jadeando al borde del desmayo ese golpe fue demasiado para ella.

En otro lugar

Yoruichi intercambiaba golpes con ichigo a una gran velocidad , ichigo lanzo un puño que yoruichi bloqueo con su palma , para que ichigo bloqueara una patada con su brazo . Yoruichi crispo los dientes para alejarse de ichigo , que la miraba serio a pesar de sentir como su energía aun estaba muy alta .

Pero yoruichi lo miraba muy seria ( diablos sus golpes son mas fuertes de lo que creía – pensaba ella) , eres muy bueno! – pero esto se acaba ahora dijo yoruichi mientras elevaba su riadzu mientras unas chispas aparecían alrededor de su cuerpo , para reventar en unos mini rayos que la rodeaban mientras sus ojos mostraban un intenso deseo de matar.

Ichigo estaba impresionado al ver como yoruichi alzaba mas y mas su riadzu , el se inclino hacia delante para salir en gran velocidad hacia ichigo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara , que lo saco a bolar mientras la fuerza del golpe destruía lo que estaba cerca reduciendo todo a senisas.

Pero ichigo logro reincorporarse mientras tenia una nariz sangrante y algo torcida, ¡rayos! Ese golpe estuvo muy fuerte! – pensaba ichigo mientras se en rectaba la nariz ¡Ah! Grito el mientras se auto reparaba la nariz.

Pero el se agacho esquivando una patada a su cabeza , para moverse a un lado mientras esquivaba un puñetazo que destruyo el suelo . Ichigo se impulso con sus piernas y brazos mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol mientras yoruichi intentaba golpearlo con todo tipo de golpes y patadas mientras ichigo lanzaba combos de puñetazos mientras aprovechaba el impulso de cada salto pero , ichigo salto hacia la copa de un árbol para levantar las piernas y flexionar las rodillas mientras la copa se doblaba por la fuerza del golpe hasta que esta pudo regresarse con fuerza mientras lanzaba a ichigo como una catapulta , ichigo endureció su puño mientras se acercaba a yoruichi , que preparo su puño rodeado de rayos . Ambos lanzaron sus golpes chocando puños que destruyo la tierra abriendo grietas por toda la superficie , pero ichigo manifestó una cola para golpearla pero yoruichi se alejo esquivando el Golpe para ver a ichigo que tenia una cola como de zorro en su espalda , eres realmente veloz dijo ichigo mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y saltaba de puntitas – eso ti no te importa dijo yoruichi seria – veo que no tiene modales en ese caso le enseñare dijo ichigo mientras sus ojos soltaron una chispa azul , para desaparecer en un borrón y aparecer detrás de yoruichi mientras soltaba una gran ráfaga de puñetazos pero yoruichi salto mientras daba una pirueta esquivando la lluvia de golpes de ichigo , yoruichi poso sus pies en tierra y doblo sus rodillas dejando pasar el puño de ichigo sobre su estomago mientras las cosas detrás suyo se destruían por la onda de aire por la gran fuerza que llevaba ese golpe , yoruichi desapareció en un borrón para aparecer detrás de ichigo mientras lanzaba una gran patada a la cabeza de ichigo , la cual estaba a milímetros de tocarlo , pero ichigo giro sobre sus talones esquivando la patada que paso de largo y destruyo el suelo , Yoruichi se sorprendió al ver como ichigo la esquivo , pero ichigo golpeo a yoruichi en su estomago con gran fuerza pero su golpe fue uno de palma mientras yoruichi sentía barias hondas de impacto recorrer todo su cuerpo , fue tal la fuerza del ataque que yoruichi salto una lagrima mientras se alejaba . Pero de la nada una rukia cayo cerca de yoruichi que se distrajo . En menos de un segundo ichigo se paro detrás de ella , yoruichi se alejo de un borrón para aparecer junto a rukia para cargarla y desaparecer del lugar.

Eso fue intenso dijo serena mientras con voz distorsionada , pero logramos mantenernos dijo lita con una voz chillona , será mejor que se quiten las mascaras dijo Ami se escucha algo raro al hablar . Todos asintieron mientras dejaban caer sus mascaras en unas líneas de humo negro , así esta mucho mejor dijo reí – real mente me sorprende el mecanismo de estas mascaras dijo lita – mientras miraba a ichigo ser atendido por Ami - ¡Oahu!¡Kiah! Decía ichigo mientras Ami le curaba la nariz con una pomada y alcohol – estate quieto o no podre curarte – además que mama se pondría como loca .

Ichigo al recordar eso se puso tieso y Ami pudo cúrralo pero demoraría en sanar total mente , listo dijo ella mientras ichigo tenia la nariz roja como un tomate .

En casa de hurahara yoruichi apareció cargando a una rukia inconsciente , mientras Thesai las ayudaba , dentro de la casa rukia estaba recuperándose de sus heridas dentro de una capsula de una agua verdosa mientras tenia un respirador . Yoruichi estaba seria mientras miraba a su amiga dentro , no esta en riesgo dijo kisuke ese liquido la sanara mejor que cualquier kido medico estará bien en unas horas , sufrió golpes muy fuertes pero me sorprende que no la mataran sus oponentes debieron tener otros motivos por eso no la mataron o eso pienso dijo kisuke.

Yoruichi solo suspiro mientras se calmaba , eran 6 un de ellos era alto con mechones naranjas , su nivel era comparable al capitán byakuya e incluso podría resistir a yamamoto durante bastante tiempo. Kisuke la miraba serio eso es alarmante si entramos en otra guerra no estaríamos bien parados.

En otro lugar malacai estaba muy enojado sus planes estaban siendo frustrados cada vez , pero el fue interrumpido por una mujer pelirroja de gran cabellera , de piel algo pálida , de gran estatura con una figura delgada pero bien formada , sus ojos eran cafés oscuro – reina Beryl dijo malacai mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella – tus planes están fracasando malacai – mi paciencia se agota – dijo Beryl – discúlpeme mi reina , no fallare esta vez dijo malacai – pronto podremos revivir a aquellos que faltan por favor le suplico una ultima oportunidad – dijo malacai – Beryl lo miraba seria - espero que cumplas tu palabra o te condenaras al sueño eterno dijo Beryl – malacai asintió para levantarse y salir de ese lugar . Ella volteo para ver como la esfera negra parpadeaba , mientras Beryl la miraba y un pensamiento cruzo su mente, ella aparto esa memoria y se volteo para salir de ese lugar , mientras se tocaba el pecho, pero ese orbe reflejo una imagen de una chica joven que lloraba por un corazón roto .

En otra parte malacai miraba su monitor mientras buscaba el ultimo punto de energía que podría atacar, hasta que vio a un bello invernadero lleno de flores y arboles llenos de color . Malacai creo un ultimo rayo con toda la energía que le sobraba la mano de malacai brillo y el la puso en la plataforma de la maquina que empezó a succionar la energía. La maquina parpadeo para expulsar esa energía que cayo en el árbol que fue rodeado por el rayo para que esta se distribuyera por sus raicees.

De la nada el árbol cayo mientras que se su tronco salió una especie de ciempiés que tenia El rostro debe una persona , pero este abrió los ojos y miro por todas partes , escúchame atentamente ciempiés absorbe la energía de las personas y expúlsala hacia la base del árbol del cual saliste - serás recompensado si lo haces bien dijo malacai – el ciempiés solo se enterró bajo tierra para desaparecer.

Ala mañana siguiente ichigo despertaba junto a reí y lita que usaban sus colas como Almeadas , ichigo las movió suave mente para que despertaran lo cual funciono reí como lita despertaron mientras saludaban a ichigo . Pero ellos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar ¡Buenos días ichigo! Para ver como la puerta se habría para ver a un ishin saltar con una pierna alzada , ichigo se preparo para bloquearla pero ishin fue golpeado en la cara por una patada de lita que lo impacto contra el muro , buenos dias señor ishin dijo lita como si nada . Ishin se levanto ese fue un buen golpe pronto podrás igualarme , dijo ishin - mentiroso dijo lita – por mas que entrene jamás le ganare aun padre dijo lita con una sonrisa – ishin solo sonrió mientras salía del cuarto – o masaki final mente una de nuestros hijos me respeta! Se escuchaba mientras ichigo y las chicas rieron levemente.

Mas tarde ichigo estaba sorprendido al ver como habían pasado las cosas , pues en un principio el estaba junto a lita repasando una lección de ingles , solo para que kisuke entrara con una orden del director que autorizaba una salida al nuevo invernadero que se había abierto hace unos dias el cual era muy popular entre las chicas pues se decía que poseía las flores mas bellas del país.

Pero fue sacado de sus recuerdos por Artemis que subió a su hombro mientras le susurraba al oído , porque estas tan tensó . Deberías relajarte mas dijo Artemis – siento algo malo por esta zona susurro ichigo – Artemis solo parpadeaba , mientras pensaba sobre lo que dijo ichigo .

Pero ambos fueron llamados por las chicas que tomaron a ichigo de las manos para guiarlo por las pasillos de flores . Ichigo por alguna razón se sentía feliz mientras dejaba caer ese pensamiento , mientras caminaba junto alas chicas mientras observaban las bellas flores . Pero en otra parte del lugar yoruichi e rukia vigilaban la zona mientras sus rastreadores parpadeaban mientras reconocía la esencia del enemigo en el aire De regreso con ichigo .

Ichigo sonreía al ver como las chicas se divertían junto las demás chicas del salon - pero lo que mas sorprendió a ichigo fue ver como Horigime tenia una mirada seria sobre las chicas , pero el se volteo y vio a Uriu que se volteo para caminar hacia kisuke y decirle algo al oído. Estas seguro de lo que nos dijo yoruichi san - no siento nada especial en kurosaki – Uriu pregunto – kisuke lo miro y respondió – solo estamos tomando precauciones , según las descripciones de yoruichi el presunto enemigo poseía el cabello naranja , alto como de 1. 90 metros de carácter fuerte , sus acompañantes de cabelleras largas y coloridas poseían habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo , Lo suficiente mente fuerte como para lastimar a la señorita rukia – dijo kisuke.

Quieres decir que solo lo espiamos por precaución dejo Uriu – talvez no sea nada , pero nada es excesivo cuando proteges a gente inocente. Respondió hurahara – Uriu solo suspiro para alejarse de kisuke . Con Horigime ella miraba seria a ichigo mientras el miraba las flores junto a reí y lita , el simple pensamiento le hacia doler el pecho , pero lo peor es imaginar a ichigo como su enemigo .

Con ichigo , este estaba sonriendo al comer un algodón de azúcar mientras lo compartía con una serena sonriente – pero serena puso un dedo en los labios de ichigo , para quitarle un pedacito de algodón y comérselo mientras eran vistos por todos . Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron , pero ichigo camino hacia lita que estaba mirando un árbol de cerezo muy bello de color rosa muy suave, es muy bello verdad dijo ichigo mientras se paraba a un lado de lita , ella solo lo miraba y pego su cabeza contra el hombro de ichigo que tomo las manos de lita mientras se daba una manzana de caramelo , lita solo acepto el regalo mientras besaba la mejilla de ichigo – gracias ¡onichan! Dijo lita muy tierna y suave mente mientras miraba a ichigo a los ojos fijamente – ambos sonrieron para ser interrumpidos por una Horigime muy cabreada que había visto a ichigo sonreír y coquetear con las demás chicas , pero lo peor fue ver el pequeño beso en sus mejillas . Horigime entre serró sus ojos mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza mientras miraba con furia a las chicas y a pesar de un dolor en su pecho golpeo a ichigo de un puñetazo en la cara de ichigo que cayo al pasto , pero Horigime intento golpear a lita que la esquivo girando para incrustar su cado en el estomago de Horigime , que chillo mientras intentaba golpear a lita pero fue detenida por ichigo que sujeto uno de los brazos de Horigime ,¡ ya basta Horigime! ,¡ porque me golpeaste! Pregunto ichigo serio – pero fue golpeado en la cara por Uriu – pero ichigo se recompuso para lanzar una patada al rostro de Uriu rompiéndole las gafas , pero Uriu golpeó a ichigo en el estomago , pero ichigo tomo su brazo para jalarlo con fuerza y saltar fuerte mente dándole una poderoso rodillazo en el pecho de Uriu que choco contra un bote de basura , las chicas quisieron detenerlos pero chat las bloqueo con su brazo , terminara pronto dijo chat – ichigo corrió hacia Urio mientras este reforzaba su puño con energía , pero ichigo no se molesto en querer bloquearlo ambos estaban a pocos pasos de chocar puños pero ambos fueron separados por chat – ichigo quiso hablar pero las chicas lo abrazaron por detrás ya basta dijo mina- no pelees mas dijo Ami , por favor se el mismo de siempre dijo serena – el ichigo amable y protector que todas amamos dijeron todas ala vez.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido acaso eso fue una declaración , las chicas se enrojecieron como tomates , quise decir como un gran hermano dijo lita – o como una persona muy cercana y confiable dijo reí – lo que decimos es que no queremos ver como nuestro compañero se mata a golpes dijo Ami – ichigo algo dudoso cabeceo en entendimiento mientras su rubor desaparecía , pero ichigo volteo para ver como chat levantaba a Uriu y lo llevaba hacia un lugar mientras era seguido por una Horigime que empezaba a llorar – ichigo se sintió mal por todo eso pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por lita , que lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo donde se encontraban las demas .

Ichigo miraba un mantel en uno de los espacios para recreación del lugar , mientras las chicas lo esperaban , ichigo se sentó mientras un silencio llenaba el lugar . Pero antes de cualquier cosa las chicas lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras empezaron a llorar , idiota como puedes asustarnos así dijo Ami – estábamos muy preocupadas idiota dijo serena – no hagas otra idiotez como esta dijo lita - no podríamos verte lastimado no podríamos soportarlo dijo reí – por favor nunca te lastimes por culpas ajenas dijo mina .

Ichigo solo las abrazo mientras les pedía perdón ¡ lo siento! Por favor perdónenme dijo ichigo mientras las abrazaba a todas como podía .

En otro lugar , Uriu estaba siendo curado por Horigime mientras kisuke estaba serio al escuchar como ichigo había logrado lastimar a Uriu de unos simples golpes . Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue escuchar como Horigime había golpeado a ichigo a pesar de su naturaleza pacifista .

En otro lugar el gran ciempiés recorría los túneles subterráneos mientras absorbía una neblina que caía por los techos de los túneles para juntarse como si fuera un recipiente. El ciempiés seguía absorbiendo esa neblina para luego serrar su boca pues su cuerpo estaba lleno de esa niebla para caminar hacia la base de un tronco y soltar la gran cantidad de niebla que fue absorbida por un hoyo negro , el ciempiés solo volvió a caminar hacia los túneles para desaparecer entre ellos .

En otro lugar , ichigo estaba junto a las chicas mientras comía una ensalada de frutas que lita había preparado, pero no eran los únicos pues después de un rato mas personas y parejas llegaron al mismo lugar . Los chicos disfrutaban al estar todos juntos pero de pronto todos sintieron como un leve cansancio aparecía de repente , algunas personas se recostaban algo cansadas , pero ichigo sintió como su fuerza era succionada , pero las chicas también lo sintieron pero lo dejaron pasar mientras seguían comiendo.

Barios minutos después ichigo junto a las chicas estaban saliendo junto a su salon , pero tanto Uriu , chat y Horigime no aparecieron por ninguna parte , pero ellos volvieron a sentir ese cansancio mientras las personas parecían mas afligidas de lo normal como si hubieran tenido una ronda laboral demasiado pesada y extensa .

Después de barios minutos ichigo llego mas que cansado junto a las chicas que cayeron en cuanto entraron a la casa, ichigo como sea logro sujetarlas como pudo mientras subía las escalaras como una odisea mientras cargaba a las chicas hasta llegar a su habitación y caer sobre la cama junto a todas las chicas – que gracias a toda la ropa de todas estaban muy calientes - lentamente cada una se deshizo de sus faldas hasta sus sujetadores mientras se acurrucaban entre las suaves Mantas .


	6. ichigo en sailor mon (12-16 10:52:33)

Ichigo en sailor mon Capitulo 6.

Con ichigo este estaba en lo mas profundo de su mente , pero estaba muy sorprendido su gran ciudad estaba lleno de color mientras el viento soplaba , junto a un bello sol que alumbraba todo su mundo interno . Pero no era todo de alguna manera aparecieron montañas y valles llenos de lagos que alimentaban grandes arboles , pero ichigo sintió otra gran brisa y se volteo para saltar hacia uno de los mas grandes techos del edificio mas alto , al llegar y enfocar su vista el pudo ver una playa extensa , eso lo sorprendió demasiado sin pensarlo desapareció en un borrón para llegar en 5 minutos al lugar . Al llegar ichigo estaba sorprendido podía sentir la arena caliente por el sol rosando sus pies , pero el siguió caminando hasta hundirse en las costas de ese mar interno. Ichigo estaba sorprendido podía sentir su cuerpo mojado pero este no se ahogaba ni sufría por la presión . Pero ichigo estaba sorprendido al ver un gran arrecife de coral lleno de peces y colores muy variados desde peces payaso hasta cangrejos ermitaños, pero estos al ver a ichigo se detenían y movían las cabezas mientras se alineaban dejando un camino libre , ichigo camino extrañado hasta llegar a una gran caída hasta el fondo que se oscurecía , pero ichigo escucho un gran llamado que se acercaba mas y mas . Ichigo estaba sorprendido al ver una gran ballena azul mas grande de lo conocido , la ballena se acerco y lo miraba fijamente para soplar una lluvia de burbujas desde su boca que rodeo a ichigo , al terminar la gran ballena solo se elevo hacia la superficie para tomar aire y descender hasta el fondo para desaparecer en el.

Ichigo solo lo ignoro , mientras saltaba para salir del agua y elevarse hasta la altura de las montañas y dejarse caer hacia una de ellas , ichigo al estar cerca freno en el aire y cayo de pie . El se sorprendió al ver una montaña muy amplia , pero el sentía barias firmas y giro su mirada para ver a uno ciervos que salían de unos arbustos , pero el también miraba conejos , tigres de montaña , cabras pigmeo y grandes aves posadas en los arboles .

Pero lo mismo paso todos los animales se inclinaron hacia ichigo mostrando respeto como un plebeyo hacia su rey , pero ichigo escucho un resoplido para y volteo para ver a un gran alce con grandes y amplios cuernos , el alce se inclino pero ichigo por alguna razón devolvió el gesto . El gran animal se volteo y movía su cabeza como indicando algo , ichigo se acerco y dudoso se subió sobre su lomo , el alce solo empezó a trotar mientras ichigo se sujetaba con sus piernas mientras sus manos se sujetaban ala piel del alce que recorría la montaña mientras dos tigres lo seguían como una escolta .

Ichigo estaba sorprendido al ver tal gesto mientras se preguntaba porque lo asían , pero el se sorprendió al ver como el gran alce salto mientras lo cargaba. Pero ichigo se sorprendió al ver como llenaron a un gran claro lleno de flores , por cada paso las aves se elevaban del gran pasto mientras los demas animales se movían mientras se inclinaban dando paso a ichigo , que en menos de 10 minutos llegaron a la orilla de uno de los grandes lagos .

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver como el agua era cristalina y los peces nadaban entre las rocas y algas que se elevaban desde el fondo . Pero el gran alce llego a un puente de roca , que conectaba ambos extremos mientras llegaban ala entrada que era rodeada por dos grandes arboles que enmarcaban la puerta.

El gran alce caminaba por el puente mientras ichigo miraba como algo se movía por las aguas , mientras escuchaba algunas risas y grandes chapoteos pero por un segundo ichigo vio de reojo a una mujer sumergirse en el agua para desaparecer en ella.

Pero el alce se paro , mientras ichigo se volteaba y miraba una gran pared de cristal que separaba una primavera de un gran invierno . Ichigo bajo del alcé y camino hacia la pared , con mucho cuidado el toco la pared con su mano y presionándola levemente esta fue atravesada por la mano de ichigo , que se sorprendió al sentir el frio en su mano del otro lado de la gran pared . Pero el se volteo y miro a sus acompañantes , gracias por traerme pero ahora debo ir solo , los animales resoplaron en negación pero ichigo los acaricio para verlos fijamente , cuídense dijo ichigo los animales solo suspiraron para caminar de regreso al puente y caminar sobre el para desaparecer entre sus pasos.

Ichigo al sentir el gran frio solo se concentro formando una capa roja que lo cubría , mientras una capucha protegía su cabeza del frio, pero ichigo se sorprendió al ver como esta era de lana blanca por dentro y roja por fuera con las botones de madera pintados en dorado . Ichigo solo empezó a caminar por el bosque mientras observaba los grandes arboles ser cubiertos por la nueve , mientras sentía sus pasos resonar en la nieve , pero el pudo ver como de unos matorrales salía un gran castor que llevaba una gran rama en su boca mientras era seguido por barios mas . Sin pensarlo ichigo salto hacia los arboles para saltar de rama en rama mientras los seguía , pero el se sorprendió al ver una gran presa que bloqueaba un gran rio , mientras mas castores mordisqueaban la madera y la apilaban con baro mientras usaban sus colas como martillos para compactarla , ichigo los miraba muy sorprendido nunca había visto como los castores construían sus presas pero al alzar mas la mirada el pudo observar un gran castillo en una colina , sin pensarlo ichigo corría por las ramas mientras su capa se movía por el gran viento .

Al llegar ichigo salto de uno de los arboles ala entrada del castillo que emanaba calor , pero las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver la figura del viejo junto a shiro sentados mientras tomaban un humeante chocolate. Final mente llegas dijo shiro – con calma lo cual desequilibro a ichigo - pasa Tenemos que hablar dijo sangedzu – ichigo solo entro mientras las puertas se serraban detrás suyo.

Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas dijo el viejo – pero por alguna razón- cuando te convertiste en un caballero lunar – tu mundo interior cambio – pude sentir como este se desgarraba y crecía mientras sentía como barias auras aparecían , eso me intrigo demasiado pues pasamos de dos a mas de cien mil en un día. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue percibir 5 auras al nivel de tu Bankai , la primera esta en algún lugar de tu ocena interno , la segunda esta en las montañas del sur , la tercera esta del otro lado de tu mente en un gran desierto . La cuarta esta en el interior de un volcán activo al norte de estas montañas y el ultimo esta dormido debajo de nosotros dijo sangedzu .

Ichigo estaba serio mientras pensaba – talvez me encontré con algunos de ellos – el primero fue una gran ballena y el segundo fue un gran alce . Sangedzu solo asintió – en ese caso sígueme dijo el viejo . Ichigo lo siguió mientras miraba el gran castillo y se sorprendió al ver como este tenia sirvientes que se movían de lado a lado . Pero ichigo se detuvo junto al viejo frente a una gran puerta , que se abrió dejando ver una gran sala . Pero el salió de sus pensamientos al ver al ocupante , ichigo se sorprendió al ver a un gran zorro anaranjado de barios metros de altura, mientras barias colas se movían detrás suyo .

Este es kurama uno de tus 5 espíritus , ichigo se acerco al rostro de kurama y lo miro para posar su mano sobre su rostro, por que mi rey me visita – dijo kurama mientras abría los ojos y alzaba la cabeza , ichigo solo trago para responder- quería respuestas mi poder tenia una nueva esencia por eso vine para saber el porque de ese cambio. Kurama solo miro , por ahora solo acostúmbrate a usar mi poder no tengo problemas en dártelo dijo kurama pues tenemos el mismo propósito proteger a los demás dijo kurama.

Pero esto será todo las reinas están despertando dijo kurama – las que! Pregunto ichigo pero kurama solo lo miro en blanco – solo despierta y lo sabrás dijo sangedzu mientras sacaba a ichigo de su mundo interno , ichigo abría los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y caliente – pero algo no cuadraba – sentía barias respiraciones por todo su cuerpo además de una gran suavidad rosar su pecho , lentamente ichigo intentaba mover sus brazos pero estos fueron sujetados por alguien mientras murmuraba – cosas sin sentido.

Pero su reloj sonó mientras las figuras se movían para que una se levantara y moviera las sabanas mientras dejaba ver el pecho expuesto de lita, pero ella abrió los ojos y se enrojeció mientras intentaba gritar de la sorpresa, pero ichigo le cubrió la boca . Pero lita resbalo con las sabanas y cayo sobre ichigo mientras soltaba un chillido , pero ella en vez de dolor sintió algo cálido y firme , ella abrió los ojos para ver como estaba sobre un ichigo rojo y nervioso , mientras sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro . Tanto que podían saborear el aliento uno del otro , lita e ichigo sentían sus rostros arder y sus corazones saltar como locos .

¡ chicas despierten o llegaran tarde! dijo Artemis mientras entraba al cuarto . Para quedarse quieto mientras miraba a ichigo y lita de tal forma – Artemis solo salió mientras se disculpaba- perdón por molestar dijo Artemis serrando la puerta - con fuerza , ichigo junto a lita estaban en shock . Pero ellos escucharon a mina despertar – ya voy! Artemis por favor no grites – dijo mina mientras se levantaba y abría los ojos , para ver a lita e ichigo lo cual la sorprendió pero ella bajo la mirada al sentir una brisa fría y soltó un grito potente al verse semi desnuda - ¡kiah! Grito ella alarmando a todos en el barrio .

Lita en un borrón apareció detrás de mina y la noqueo , pero ellos escucharon un gran ruido acercarse , ichigo vete dijo lita . Ichigo desapareció en un borrón mientras la puerta se habría dejando entrar a una masaki con su pijama mientras sostenía un bate con clavos , que pasa donde esta ese desagraciado dijo masaki , pero lita la miro y se inclino lo siento me asuste en un ratón dijo ella . Masaki se tranquilizo no me des esos sustos dijo masaki creí que alguien había intentado algo , pero lita solo movió su mano para tomar una toalla y salir a la ducha.

Pero masaki se quedo pensando mientras miraba el suelo y percibió algo increíble un cabello dijo ella mientras lo tomaba y es naranja Pensó mientras su mente dibujaba la apariencia de todos en la caza hasta llegar a ichigo . Que se aclaro como un foco .

En otro lugar

Se puede ver como un enorme ciempiés se novia por unos grandes túneles que estaban llenos de energía espesa como niebla mientras era absorbido por el ciempiés que llenaba su estomago para luego vaciarlo en la gran base del árbol que absorbía la energía mientras unas pequeñas señales salían como simples residuos llevados por el viento.

Pero ciertos muchachos caminaban por las afueras del invernadero – estas segura de esto rukia – pregunto Horigime – por su puesto si realmente es como dices debe haber alguna forma de exponerlo además que desarrollaría una gran habilidad – después de todo es hijo de un shinigami y una quinqui – respondió rukia seria , además que necesitaremos toda la Ayuda que podamos – algo me dice que pronto pasara algo muy serio .

Horigime la miro dudosa y rukia resoplo – además que deberá alejarse de esas chicas y tendrás el camino libre – respondió rukia con una ceja levantada , Horigime se sonrojo mientras se imaginaba a ella junto a ichigo en un entrenamiento nada santo – rukia miro sorprendida a Horigime pues tenia una cara roja mientras le sangraba la nariz .

Pero alguien las observaba desde una sombra y decidió salir - vaya! Dos jovencitas reunidas para mi este día es de suerte – las chicas se tensaron y rukia preparo un kido en sus dedos en caso de emergencia , me presento mi nombre es malacai un placer conocerlas dijo malacai , pero rukia solo lo miraba seria – que quieres! – pregunto rukia – yo solo pasaba por aquí pero al sentir una gran aura solo debo decir gracias por su energía .

Las chicas fueron sujetadas por unas raíces que las sujetaron de brazos y piernas pero el suelo donde estaba se destruyo mientras barios insectos humanoides salían de entre las raíces , uno hombre saltamontes saco una especia de jeringa conectada aun recipiente , las chicas intentaron zafarse pero el monstruo inyecto a rukia que chillo al sentir como su energía la abandonaba hasta que esta fue drenada total mente – Horigime también fue inyectada y lentamente su energía se fue.

Malacai sonrió mientras dejaba a las chicas inconscientes , malacai desapareció y sus monstruos lo siguieron desapareciendo en la tierra.

Malacai apareció frente a su monitor para colocar los recipientes en la plataforma y extraer su energía que era dirigida al orbe de Oscuridad- pero al llegar el orbe reacciono lanzando barias luces de colores mientras esta se fortalecía – Beryl miraba lo que pasaba desde una esfera de cristal sorprendiéndose un gran poder y conciencia era emanada por ese gran orbe y de la nada un ojo apareció mientras miraba a Beryl – Beryl se inclino es un honor verlo de nuevo amo dijo ella – el ojo solo la miro – maravilloso – final mente estoy de regreso puedo sentir el cristal de plata , con ese objeto podre volver total mente , tráeme el cristal y serás recompensada – Beryl solo asintió para levantarse y salir del lugar.

Con ichigo este estaba comiendo su almuerzo junto a las chicas , que fueron alcanzados por tagsuki y Keigo los cuales increíblemente estaban tomados de la mano. Ichigo solo suspiro al entender lo que pasaba , pero lita lo sorprendió – ichigo dime algo alguna vez , besaste a una chica – ichigo se sorprendió – pero negó con la cabeza – las chicas posaron sus ojos en lita que sentía esas miradas como cuchillos – pero que clase de pregunta es esa dijo luna – esa es clase de pregunta de las chicas humanas dijo Artemis- pero no seria mejor preguntar a que sabe un beso – luna pregunto – causando sonrojos en todos – al recordar a lita e ichigo .

Bueno la verdad es que es un sabor dulce y picante ala vez , que acelera tu corazón y suaviza tu mente dijo ichigo sonrojado a un recordaba el beso de lita mientras la miraba de reojo – pues para mi fue como una explosión en mi vientre, sentí un gran calor recorrer mi cuerpo , el cual cosquillaba todo mi cuerpo – pero aun así se sintió muy bien dijo lita – mientras se Cubría la cara – los demas estaban en shock al escuchar tal aclaración - luna y Artemis estaban rojos al escuchar tal cosa- pero lita y mina se levantaron decididas - ¡ que pasa! Ichigo pregunto , pero el junto a las demas fueron sorprendidas al ver como ambas besaron a ichigo en sus mejillas rosando las puntas de comisuras de sus labios .

Ichigo estaba rojo al igual que las chicas pero Ami apareció y tomo a ichigo de la cabeza y lo junto con la suya para besar el labio inferior de ichigo , pero el fue jalado por reí para recibir un piquito en sus labios por parte de reí que se separo de ichigo el cual estaba rojo de la vergüenza , pero no huyo el tomo a serena y la beso en frente de todos lo cual las sorprendió – pero el retiro sus labios y se separo para besar a cada una de las chicas las cuales sintieron sus cuerpos arder y estremecerse – ichigo solo miro a un lado – como estuvo eso pregunto ichigo – era como besar un desierto árido y seco dijo serena – pero tambien fue cálido y gentil – dijo mina – una explosión y hormigueo que calienta el corazón dijo Ami.

Ichigo solo suspiro y cabeceo , las chicas solo sonrieron . Pero una persona los miraba desde el techo un edificio cercano, ella solo crispo los dientes en molestia y enojo en su rostro.

Como se atreven a amarse en frente de mi dijo Beryl mientras recordaba como su amor fue rechazado , además de ver como ese amor se alejaba al ver a su amado tomando la mano de otra mujer.

Todos deben saber el dolor que conlleva el amor dijo Beryl para desaparecer y aparecer en la misma habitación . Veo que tienes algo en mente dijo el gran ojo – así es! – permítame liberar a los soldados bajo tierra dijo Beryl – el ojo la miro dudoso – de acuerdo libéralos Obtén el cristal de plata .

Beryl asintió antes de desvanecerse , mientras el ojo desaparecía . Beryl apareció en la base improvisada de malacai que se inclino al verla – gran reina Beryl que la trae a mi base – dijo malacai – te informo que mañana será el ataque espero que estés listo dijo Beryl – lo estoy! Mi reina – pronto las seilor Scauts caerán me encargare de eso dijo malacai .

Beryl solo asintió para crear una gran esfera de energía en su mano y dársela usa esta energia y derrota esas entrometidas dijo Beryl mientras salía del lugar .

Eres demasiado volátil verdad malacai – dijo Netflaí - no te metas en esto Netflaí este es mi plan que nos llevara a la gloria dijo malacai , espero que sea asa no quiero tomar el puesto de un perdedor dijo Netflaí para desaparecer entre las sombras.

Con ichigo el estaba camino a casa junto a las chicas que estaban rojas y apenadas por lo que había pasado – pero ellas sabían que hasta que ichigo no lo confirmara no serian una pareja en toda regla.

En otro lugar malacai estaba abriendo una gran puerta mientras dejaba pasar a un numero de criaturas humanoides muy deformadas , escuchen bien cuando el sol caiga todos saldrán y destruirán todo lo que odian y toman lo que deseen solo no maten por matar no quiero percibir el olor sangre por todos lados .

Los mounstros gruñeron mientras que observaban el sol empezar a bajar .

Para empezar el ultimo día de espera , ichigo se encontraba meditando junto a las chicas en el jardín ellas concentraban su energia y la comprimían para un mejor almacenamiento y huso .

Pero ichigo percibió una gran aura, y las chicas lo notaron después , ichigo se levanto y llamo a las chicas para que los siguieran , si tenia suerte podría engañar a hurahara después de todo no debe recordarlo en lo mas mínimo.

Todos ellos llegaron ala tienda de hurahara y se preguntaban porque una tienda de dulces – pero ellas callaron al ver como ichigo entro en ella y lo siguieron para toparse con un hombre alto y moreno de gran altura - bien venidos que les ofrezco dijo Thesai – para el rollo con migo – necesito algo largo y muy filoso , que sea elegante y mortal.

Thesai miro serio a ichigo – estas seguro muchacho dijo Thesai – para tocar un botón y las puertas Se serraron de golpe asustando a las chicas – de la nada otra puerta salió de un Pared mostrando una gran sala llena de armas y explosivos.

Ichigo entro en la sala y tomo barios armas blancas como estrellas ninja , espadas de hojas cortas , manoplas con puntas como ganchos , las chicas miraban serias las armas y tragaron duro pues sabían lo serio que seria la pelea que se acercaba ,las chicas tomaron coraje y tomaron una arma cada una.

Thesai solo miraba serio mientras miraba a ichigo tomar unos trajes de ninja de colores grises – mientras lita se probaba unas canilleras metálicas reforzadas de color negro , pero Thesai volteo para ver como Ami y reí tomaban unos kunay y estrellas . Thesai miraba a todos solo para empezar a facturar barias bolsas llenas de armas y explosivos .

Serian 5 millones de yenes dijo Thesai - ichigo saco una bolsa de su bolsillo del cual saco barias monedas de oro y piedras preciosas, Thesai miraba serio las cosas y tomo un pequeño microscopio para examinar las piedras. Solo para guardar las piedras y sacar un gran maletín lleno de dinero cheque o efectivo dijo Thesai, efectivo dijo ichigo .

Mas tarde

Ichigo estaba sentado serio en su cama mientras esperaba el momento correcto , hasta que sintió un leve tirón en su cabeza – el abrió los ojos y abría la puerta solo para dejar pasar a las chicas que estaban vestidas con sus ropas ninja mientras llevaban sus armas colgadas en su espalda y cinturas.

Ichigo solo asintió para acercarse a ellas y tomarse de las manos para desaparecer.

En otro lugar malacai estaba preparado mientras sus Mounstros estaban ansiosos por destrozar todo, malacai solo rio para bajar una mano y la gran puerta se abrió dejando el paso libre . Los mounstros salieron a toda velocidad mientras recorrían los túneles , en otra parte ichigo apareció en un jardín del invernadero y se miraron frente a frente . Esta noche será seria apóyense entre ustedes y luchen con mente fría y determinación.

Ichigo solo abrazo alas chicas y se separaron para sentir unas auras acercándose . Todos ellos saltaron a unos arboles para camuflarse entre las ramas , mientras sacaban barias armas de largo alcanse, mientras apuntaban a un sitio que empezó a moverse para caer y dejar ala vista un gran pasaje que soltaba uno gruñidos .

Todos se prepararon mientras apuntaban a la salida y respiraron profundo para jalar los gatillos y soltar barias balas que impactaron como una lluvia sobre los mounstros que soltaban sangre desde sus rostros y caían muertos . Pero gracias a unos silenciadores los mounstros no los detectaban , todos los mounstros lanzaban Rocas y arboles cuando se dieron cuenta de la dirección de las balas .

Todos los chicos se dispersaron mientras eran seguidos por barios mounstros , mientras se dispersaban por todas partes , serena estaba seria mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos mientras los miraba para sacar el seguro de una Granada y la lanzaba hacia los mounstros solo para pegarse al suelo y escuchar un fuerte sonido seguido por una nube de polvo y sangre , solo para levantarse y seguir caminando en busca de los enemigos.

Con lita y Ami, ambas subieron a un árbol mientras debajo de ellas pasaban barios mounstros mientras buscaban alas chicas , Ami apunto una ballesta que soltó barias flechas continuas que impactaron contra las cabezas de dos hombres lombrices que explotaron al contacto mancando la zona con sangre y viseras de todos los mounstros cercanos dejando una escena grotesca, pero lita sintió algo malo y se agacho dejando pasar unas espinas que se clavaron en el tronco. Lita siguió la dirección del ataque y miro a una planta humanoide que tenia los brazos largos y llenos de espinas.

Lita e Ami bajaron del árbol solo para dispersarse a barios lados mientras esquivaban barias espinas que destruían todo lo que tocaban , pero Ami sigilosamente lanzo una estrella ninja que tomo por sorpresa al nombre planta pues cuando intento bloquear la estrella esta exploto destruyendo uno de los brazos del mounstro que chillo solo para que lita lo golpeara en la cara con una manopla destruyéndole los dientes. Para que Ami lo Pateara con fuerza el mounstro salió contra un árbol que se destruyo al impacto , pero este se levanto pero sintió algo en su estomago y vio una carga de c4 pegada a el . El mounstro gruño mientras alzaba la mirada para ver como Ami oprimía un botón de un control .

El mounstro bolo en pedazos mientras las chicas se escondían detrás de un árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia de sangre y polvo , pero el olor a sangre solo atrajo a mas mounstros , lita y Ami pegaron su espaldas al ser rodeadas por barios mounstros pero lita saco una especie de disco de su espalda – Ami reconoció el arma y se agacho dejando libre el camino para que lanzara el disco hacia los monstruos que perdieron sus cabezas en un corte limpio y rápido.

Con mina y reí , ambas luchaban feroz mente contra los monstruos que intentaban salir del invernadero pero reí lanzo un beberán que desmembró a barios monstruos para ser rematados por una lluvia de Flechas explosivas que fueron lanzadas por mina . Pero mina se volteo lanzando una flecha que mato a una mujer araña clavando su cabeza en un tronco , mientras esta se retorcía mientras sangraba , pero reí destruyo su cráneo de un puño cubierto con un guante metálico , ambas tragaron fuerte al percibir la sangre pero solo dejaron pasar ese pensamiento.

En otro lugar malacai estaba furioso al ver como los números de sus soldados bajaban a gran velocidad , malacai maldijo solo para tomar barios recipientes llenos de líquidos extraños para inyectárselos mientras sus músculos crecieron y su cabello se volvió blanco , solo para saltar y salir de su guarida rompiendo el techo.

Con ichigo este destruía A los monstruos mientras usaba una metralleta , mientras saltaba de lado a lado, evitando los ataques los ataques de los monstruos que caían como esponjas viejas en el suelo ,manchándolo de sangre .

Pero de la nada el piso exploto mientras los escombros saltaban por todas partes, ichigo logro reincorporarse mientras despejaba el polvo liberando su riadzu. Vaya , vaya! Me has dado mas problemas de los que pensaba . Ichigo entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a malacai .

En menos de un segundo ambos se lanzaron mientras intercambiaban golpes , malacai lanzaba barios golpes que ichigo bloqueaba con sus puños y piernas , malacai lanzo una patada giratoria , pero ichigo logro esquivarlo , mientras la fuerza de la patada destruía todo lo que estaba en la dirección del impacto. Pero ichigo salto hacia arriba mientras lanzaba varios golpes que malacai bloqueo lo mejor que pudo pero recibió barios golpes que mancharon de sangre el suelo , pero malacai estiro sus brazos desviando unos puñetazos de ichigo . Pero ichigo jalo los brazos de malacai y usándolos como plataforma para lanzar una patada potente ala cara de malacai que destruyo su mandíbula.

Mientras malacai salía volando contra unos arboles , pero malacai logro reincorporarse mientras sus brazos surcaban el suelo. Pero malacai logro esquivar un puño dirigido a su mandíbula , malacai logro moverse a un lado mientras lanzaba un puño al pecho de ichigo que gruño al sentir una honda recorrer todo su cuerpo. Pero el clavo sus pies en el suelo para estirar sus brazos lo mas que pudo hacia tras, pero el los regreso con fuerza golpeando a malacai en el pecho con un puño doble , mientras malacai escupía sangre por su boca. Pero ichigo utilizando el impulso del golpe lanzo una patada giratoria hacia malacai que ase agacho mientras la pierna de ichigo pasaba sobre su cabeza , pero ichigo sonrió para lanzar un brazo con fuerza para impulsarse mientras alzaba su otro pie , conectando una patada directa ala cara de malacai que termino con su cabeza arrancada de la fuerza de la patada .

Ichigo giro total mente para caer de pie mientras tomaba la cabeza de malacai y soltara un grito de victoria ¡Aaaaah! Gritaba ichigo solo para desintegrar la cabeza de malacai.

Pero de la nada un gran temblor sacudió la zona , todo la ciudad se sacudió. Maldita sea!, pensó ichigo mientras las personas salían asustadas de sus cazas al sentir el gran movimiento. Pero las chicas llegaron donde ichigo, que estaba sorprendido al ver como el techo de cristal se destruía en pedazos .

Mientras una risa sonaba por la zona , este será su fin seilor Scaut dijo Beryl mientras salía de una nube negra – todos serán testigos de su destrucción – dijo Beryl – final mente podre cumplir mi deseo – todo el mundo escuchaba lo que decía Beryl.

Pero primero debo deshacerme de ti dijo Beryl – mientras miraba a ichigo – pero lita , junto a mina lanzaron unas flechas explosivas , Beryl alzo una barrera que la protegió de las explosiones.

¡Ciempiés anciano! grito Beryl , de la nada el piso exploto bajo sus pies pero una gran figura salió desde las rocas, mientras sus pies recorrían el suelo para empezar a elevarse. Pero todos ellos vieron como era mas grande de lo que pensaban , las chicas se asustaron al ver como el cuerpo del gran ciempiés levantaba la tierra en dirección de las personas – todos ellos desaparecieron mientras aparecían de un lado a lado mientras tomaban a las personas y las ubicaban lejos del peligro , pero un grupo fue rodeado por el cuerpo del ciempiés que se retorcía como una serpiente. Pero ichigo cayo con fuerza levantando alas personas que fueron atrapadas por las chicas que desaparecieron para aparecer en un techo cercano .

Todas las personas vieron con miedo al enorme monstruo – parece que este será un gran problema dijo ichigo mientras miraba como el ciempiés se levantaba en toda su gloria – maldita sea – este será un enemigo de nivel dragón dijo lita.

El ciempiés miraba a los chicos , pero Beryl hablo – derrota al caballero de la noche ciempiés – serás recompensado todo lo que desees será tuyo – el ciempiés solo hablo – vas bale que digas la verdad- dijo el ciempiés – Beryl desapareció en una nube de humo, ichigo maldijo para empezar a transformarse sorprendiendo a los presentes .

Sera mejor que se alejen dijo ichigo mientras miraba a los peatones , solo para mirar alas chicas que asintieron para transformarse. Por el poder del prisma lunar – por el poder de marte – por el poder de venus – por el poder de mercurio – por el poder de júpiter – por el poder de greiscool – dijo ichigo mientras posaba con su espada – las chicas se voltearon mientras lo miraban - ¿Qué? Yo nunca digo nada cuando las veo transformarse – dijo ichigo.

Pero el ciempiés solo se lanzo hacia los chicos – ichigo junto a las chicas saltaron al piso – mientras el ciempiés se acercaba – chicas están listas – si!- dijeron todas – lita junto sus manos y lanzo una ráfaga de rayos hacia el rostro del ciempiés - pero este no se detuvo – lita desapareció en un borrón.

Mientras ichigo junto a rei prepararon un puño doble mientras clavaban sus pies en el suelo – gran ráfaga de agua – gritaron ambos mientras lanzaban sus puños impactando contra la cara del ciempiés que se Retorció mientras su cara y su caparazón se trizaban , el golpe llevaba tal fuerza que el ciempiés fue levantado para alejarse de los chicos pero ellos solo gritaron mientras soltaban una lluvia de puños que impactaron contra el cuerpo del ciempiés mientras las hondas de impacto creaban barias grietas por todo su cuerpo.

Pero el ciempiés solo gruño para lanzarse hacia los chicos mientras habría sus fauces mientras intentaba devorarlos vivos , ichigo y rei lograron esquivar el ataque mientras salían contra unos arboles , pero Ami junto a mina los detuvieron – gracias dijo ichigo – no hay problema dijeron ambas – pero el ciempiés gruño mientras las grietas se expandían por su cuerpo – ichigo solo miro al ciempiés mientras este empezó a gruñir para ser rodeado por una luz brillante para explotar.

La gente grito en alegría al ver como el gran ciempiés fue derrotado – esto a un no termina dijo lita, la gente se sorprendió al ver como del humo salía una silueta blanca. Las chicas miraron en shock como el gran ciempiés empezaba a tomar color mientras sonreía maléfica mente , cambio su piel dijo ichigo – eso es hacer trampa dijo serena – pero ichigo se puso serio mientras las chicas lo imitaron el ciempiés solo gruño para lanzarse sobre los chicos – todos ellos salieron a gran velocidad , ichigo junto con lita saltaron – distrayendo al ciempiés – mientras que serena y Ami bloquearon sus patas delanteras frenándolo de golpe – mientras ichigo junto con lita descendieron mientras lo golpeaban con fuertes patadas en la espalda del ciempiés enterrándolo leve mente en el suelo.

Pero ellos se alejaron para ver como mina lanzaba una gran cadena que golpeo al ciempiés , para rodearlo y apretarlo con fuerza . Pero el ciempiés se movía mientras mina trataba de sujetarlo – el ciempiés rugió con fuerza para romper la cadena – mina se sorprendió .

El gran ciempiés se lanzo hacia los chicos – pero ichigo detuvo al ciempiés mientras agarraba sus mandíbulas , mientras el gran ciempiés movía su cabeza mientras intentaba cerrar sus mandíbulas y destrozar a ichigo que luchaba mientras estiraba los brazos y piernas – evitando que serrar la boca , pero reí salto a su lado mientras ayudaba a ichigo , las demas chicas saltaron sobre el ciempiés mientras golpeaban de barias formas al gran ciempiés que empezó a retorcerse como una serpiente , pero ellas se aferraron al caparazón del ciempiés – onda lunar grito serena mientras alzaba su brazo y concentraba su energia para golpear con fuerza al ciempiés que rugió del dolor – Reí e ichigo – salieron de sus mandíbulas mientras este se enterró en el suelo .

El ciempiés solo rugió en rabia – para aventarse con fuerza , pero Ami junto con mina lo golpearon de costado lanzándolo al suelo pero el daño era mínimo pues su coraza resistía bastante.

Pero el gran ciempiés se levanto de nuevo mientras sonreía , ichigo escúchame – dijo una voz en su mente – ichigo solo escucho lo que el viejo le dijo y se sorprendió al pensar sobre esa una técnica. Ichigo agradeció al viejo solo para sonreír y sacar su riadzu mientras este lo envolvía – sorprendiendo alas chicas – pero sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver como de su espalda brotaron dos alas como las de un cisne pero estas eran de cristal de color blanco brillante. Mientras una aureola aparecía en su cabeza . Las chicas estaban sorprendidas al ver la apariencia de ichigo . El gran ciempiés rugió al sentir la aura de ichigo , que salto hacia el gran ciempiés para golpearlo en la cara de tal forma que la cara del ciempiés se curvo, pero el ciempiés golpeo a ichigo con una de sus patas , ichigo bloqueo el golpe pero este era muy fuerte tanto que salió Volando contra los edificios para detenerse en ellos mientras las personas se sorprendieron al ver como este tenia alas como si fueran de cristal.

Ichigo salto devuelta al combate contra el ciempiés mientras formaba un puño lleno de energia , que grito ¡Smash! Mientras golpeaba al ciempiés que increíble mente soporto el ataque – pero reí apareció junto a ichigo mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego , quemando el estomago del ciempiés que rugió en dolor , pero este se lanzo hacia ellos , ichigo sujeto a reí y se alejo .

Ichigo apareció junto a reí en un edificio y las demas aparecieron – pero ichigo empezaba a cansarse – como diablos lo derrotamos su coraza es mas dura que el diamante dijo Ami – citan solo tuviera un punto blando dijo serena – eso es dijo ichigo – escúchenme dijo ichigo – las chicas solo lo escucharon mientras se sorprendían – estas loco te matara – dijo lita – tiene razón aunque lo logres morirás si decide aplastarte dijo mina – no témenos opción dijo ichigo al ver como el ciempiés avanzaba hacia ellos- las chicas solo lo besaron – regresa a salvo – dijeron las chicas ichigo asintió , para saltar y emprender el vuelo la mas alto que pudo – las chicas juntando sus manos crearon un campo de energia que cubrió la ciudad . Ichigo al ver eso silbo llamando la atención del ciempiés – que se volteo para ver como un ichigo descendía mientras invocaba a sangedzu y golpeaba las fauces del ciempiés utilizando su espada . Todos se sorprendieron al ver eso , ichigo logro entrar pero no podía mover su espada por todos los jugos gástricos del animal que entumecían sus brazos.

Pero ichigo junto sus manos y la energia se manifestó en una esfera de color azul , ichigo solo sonrió para aplastar la esfera que exploto dentro del ciempiés que exploto en barios pedazos .

Mientras ichigo salía disparado por los aires hacia las chicas que lo sujetaron mientras el estaba semidesnudo – sonrojadas las chicas se voltearon al ver el pecho y abdomen bien formados , mientras lo soltaban causando que caiga de cabeza - ¡Aaaaah! Dijo ichigo mientras se sobaba la cabeza mientras lagrimas recorrían sus ojos .

Pero ellos miraron sobre sus cabezas y se sorprendieron al ver como la ciudad estaba silenciosa , mientras el polvo se levantaba para dejar ver al ciempiés destrozado en barios pedazos . Toda la gente grito en emoción - ¡kiah! ¡hura! ¡ genial! Gritaron los presentes mientras miraban como el gran monstruo había sido destrozado , pero de pronto la transformación de ichigo empezó a desvanecerse .

Las personas y las chicas se sorprendieron al ver como las alas y aureola desaparecían dejando ver a ichigo en toda su forma verdadera -


	7. ichigo en sailor mon (02-24 13:16:28)

Ichigo en sailor mon.

Podemos ver a ichigo caminando por las calles de la ciudad mientras las chicas lo seguían mientras hablaban entre si - oye ya cállate y sal de donde estés podemos escuchar como narras lo que hacemos dijo ichigo molesto . Calla subnormal estas en loquendo city y serré tu narrador por este capitulo quieras o no y si no te gusta te mato y pondré a otro ichigo de otro universo alterno como hice con rey – todos palidecieron al escuchar eso los cuales miraron a rey la cual palideció mas espera que dijo rey muy asustada .

Bueno sigamos – los chicos seguían su camino hasta que escucharon un grito -¡Kiah! Ayuda! Gritaba una chica rubia de estatura baja y pecho muy grande mientras era perseguido por un chico peli rosa que gritaba se mi ¡Oneeeechaaaan! , la chica solo acelero mientras el chico la seguía hasta toparse directo con ichigo y los demás la chica al ver a ichigo sin pensar grito ayúdame Onichan me quieren violar . Sin pensarlo dos veces ichigo desapareció del lugar para golpear al chico rosa en su cabeza enterrándolo en el piso . estas bien pregunto ichigo si estoy bien dijo la chica mientras las demás los alcanzaban , estas bien pequeña dijo rey mientras miraba ala niña por así decirlo .

si estoy bien Onichan me protegió dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a ichigo con cariño , rey por alguna razón se molesto para tomar el brazo de ichigo y abrazarlo . Eso es porque ichini es el mejor dijo rey con admiración y una sonrisa falsa pues la niña descifro el mensaje en esas palabras , el es mi amado hermanito nunca dejare que Melo quiten nunca . La niña entendió mientras sonreía mientras decía mental mente a rey algún día el se ira y estarás sola jajajajjaja - con los demás estaban sorprendidos al poder escuchar sus pensamientos clara mente.

Pero el chico salió del suelo echando llamas ¡quien me golpeo! Dijo el chico sacando llamas por la boca - fui yo dijo ichigo porque parecías un animal al perseguir a esta chica , no soy un animal mi nombre es Natzu Dragnel y soy un mago dijo Natzu muy enojado – oye cállate es estúpido que narres lo que hacemos grito Natzu al aire – cállate tu flamitas – acaso quieres que te golpee otra vez le respondí – atrévete dijo Natzu – en ese momento me materialice en frente de todos . quien rayos eres tu gritaba Natzu – me llamo Eduardo y soy el dios mas poderoso de este universo y el que escribe esta historia dije – en ese caso pelea grito Natzu abalanzándose hacia mi sin decir nada golpee a Natzu en el estomago en pleno salto y aterrice detrás suyo , pero Natzu se levanto maldito eso me dolió – pero solo me voltee y lo mire fija mente con mis ojos serios – no quiero problemas Natzu de acuerdo le dije – si no te daré mas problemas solo no me violes respondió Natzu – bueno si eso es todo me voy pero antes de nada ichigo será mejor que entrenes mas de acuerdo – bajas a golpear a Natzu y luego me ordenas entrenar con amenazas de matarme y no puedo hacer nada acaso tengo opción respondió – jajajajjaja eres muy gracioso pero esfuérzate y chicas sean mas atrevidas con ichigo tienen mi persimo les dije - cállate idiota si hacemos eso el gran ceno YouTube te pondrá una restricción en el canal gritaron todas – okey ya entendí y algo mas tu que miras el video puedes visitar mi pagina de fanfiction o wattpat si quieres mas historias con mas suculencia no es así ichigo le pregunte mientras se sonreía con sarcasmo - por favor cállate jamás imagine grabar ese tipo de películas – bueno que continúe la historia – dije mientras chascaba los dedos y desaparecía sorprendiendo a todos , desde cuando tiene el guante del infinito dijo rey – como voy a saber eso respondió ichigo .

Bueno volviendo al caso donde esta la niña pregunto ichigo , que acaso no lo viste Eduardo se la llevo dijo serena , ¡No Onechan! Gritaba Natzu mientras corría hasta perderse , bueno creo que Eduardo la cuidara bien no crees querido suscriptor que mira este video pregunto ichigo mientras miraba a la cámara - desde cuando ichigo puede romper la cuarta pared pregunto mina no lose respondió rey pero sigamos caminando ichigo nos vamos , ¿ah? ¡oigan espérenme!

Mas tarde ichigo caminaba junto alas chicas mientras miraba la gran ciudad eran muy agradable y con un gran ambiente de paz , las grandes tiendas exhibían unos bellos y amplios vestidos , pero ichigo estaba mas interesado en las rebajas y promociones de la ropa y productos comestibles . Vaya esta ciudad es mas agradable de lo que pensaba dijo ichigo , si es muy agradable pero siempre debes tener cuidado para evitar problemas como toparse con lolicones , nechan ganosas , viudas melosas y un gran montón de subnormales que andan por las calles dijo ami mientras miraba a un elfo castaño de vestimentas rojas y espada medieval ser arrestado por dos oficiales mientras gritaba cosas como desde cuando tener una novia menor de edad es ilegal - solo para ser metido ala patrulla que tenia una R roja como logo principal . Sin decir nada mas todos seguían caminando mientras llegaban a un edificio – bueno esta es mi casa dijo ami , nos vemos en la escuela adiós chicos dijo ami . Bueno sigamos dijo ichigo mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar a una casa donde lita y mina entraron pues lita vivía junto a mina y sus padres . Después de un rato ichigo las chicas llegaron a la entrada de un gran templo – bueno esta es mi casa Onichan visítame cuando quieras dijo rey , para besar su mejilla y correr hacia el templo . Bueno nos vamos dijo serena mientras guiaba a ichigo hacia su casa , al llegar ichigo miro la casa y la gravo en su cerebro . Bueno entramos dijo serena , ichigo solo asintió para tocar la puerta y de la nada sintió algo muy normal solo para alejarse de serena la cual se sorprendió pero de la nada un hombre salió serena! , pero no termino pues serena lo había golpeado pues la imagen de Ishin le llego ala mente . Pero ichigo por primera vez entendió como se miraba a el mismo y a su padre cada día , ichigo solo suspiro para ver como una mujer castaña salía junto a un niño los cuales estaban sorprendidos – pero que paso aquí dijo la mujer sorprendida , al ver a su esposo noqueado en la pared .

Buenas noches mama he regresado dijo serena – para ver a ichigo y llamarlo – este es ichigo kurosaki el chico que vivirá con nosotros partir de ahora - buenas noches señora estaré a su cuidado decía ichigo mientras inclinaba su cintura – buenas noches dijo la mujer mientras , pero pasa esta noche es fría dijo – mientras ambos pasaban a la casa mientras la señora arrastraba a su esposo hacia dentro de la casa.

Después de un rato – el padre de serena despertaba mientras miraba a serena junto a ichigo que jugaba ajedrez con sammy de que me perdí pregunto el hombre , final mente despertaste cariño decía su esposa – pero bueno me gustaría conocerlo dijo el hombre eso será lo mejor – ichigo puedes acercarte dijo la mujer – claro dijo ichigo mientras se sentaba en un sofá junto a ellos – me llamo Kenji Tsukino soy el padre se serena , ella es mi esposa Ikuko Tsukino la mamá de serena y el es sammy su hermano menor – es un placer dijo ichigo – dime como te sientes al estar en otra casa dijo el señor kenji la verdad se siente diferente y fascinante a la vez respondió ichigo sinceramente . realmente bienes de karakura pregunto sammy – si soy de karakura el gran ciempiés destruyo mi escuela y por eso estoy aquí , ya que loquendo city es una gran ciudad al reponerse de cualquier cosa al día siguiente .

Bueno ya es muy tarde será mejor cenar mañana será un largo día dijo Ikuko mientras sonreía .

Ala mañana siguiente ichigo se despertaba para ver el reloj y suspirar solo para vestirse y bajar al comedor donde lo esperaban sammy e Ikuko buenos días señalo ichigo buenos días el respondieron – siéntate el desayuno esta listo dijo Ikuko mientras le serbia unas tostadas con mermelada , ichigo por alguna razón sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al sentir la amabilidad de la mama de serena – siempre conocía a chicas poderosas con determinación y sed de sangre por lo cual nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse bien con el mismo y mucho menos con alguien asa , pero Ikuko es muy diferente ella se gentil y amable siempre con una aura que trasmite seguridad , pero sin perder tiempo el mordió su tostada y sintió un gran calor en su pecho – ichigo sentía como su corazón endurecido y algo frio por el miedo , culpa y luchas a muerte se desvanecía y dejaba uno nuevo uno que brillaba al volver a latir con ese espíritu de paz .

Sin mas termino su desayuno y salió de casa junto con sammy que lo guiaba por las grandes calles llenas de gente y negocios llenos con gran alboroto lo cual era alfo raro pero relajante ala vez sin mas ambos caminaban hasta llegar a la escuela.

Mas tarde serena corría por las calles de la ciudad – rayos! Porque no me despertaste antes luna – te movía barias beses hasta ichigo ya salió hace mucho junto con sammy – rayos! Debes ser mas dedicada dijo luna – mientras ambas corrían por las calles. Mas tarde serena había llegado por los pelos a su salón mientras las chicas la regañaban por su atraso pero la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una chica pelirroja llamada Molí mientras hablaba con un chico peli castaño de gafas gruesas llamado kelvin .

Chicos ha pasado tiempo dijo serena mientras saludaba a ambos, serena regresaste que alegría dijo Molí – señorita serena es un placer verla de nuevo dijo Kelvin , mientras la abrazaba oye kelvin estas en mi espacio personal dijo serena roja – pero molí golpeo a kelvin que no miras que la incomodas cabeza hueca - pero molí estoy feliz que la señorita serena este bien – después de todo la ciudad donde estaba fue destruida por ese enorme ciempiés que apareció de la nada respondía kelvin muy tranquilo – pero ahora que lo dices eso es cierto como la pasaron en esa ciudad pregunto molí a lita – bueno era muy tranquila hasta que ataco ese animal por así decirlo respondió lita – pero la puerta se abrió dejando pasar una mujer llamada Mónica la cual era alta de cabello castaño hasta la cintura que llevaba un traje de color lacre con zapatos tacón bajo de color negro buenos días alumnos hoy tendremos el ingreso de un nuevo estudiante – por favor pasa dijo Mónica , Pero se escucho una risa para ver a ichigo entrar con un traje de mayas de color amarillo , con botas y guantes rojos mientras llevaba su capa blanca – estoy entrando como una persona normal decía ichigo mientras posaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y pasaba por la puerta mientras se deslizaba al estilo Michael Jackson todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver a ichigo el cual llevaba una sonrisa muy natural y contagiosa – lo cual desequilibro a las chicas pues siempre tenia el seño levemente fruncido aunque sonriera – pero esta era muy diferente era como la sonrisa de serena muy tranquila y contagiosa .

ES el caballero de la noche ovacionaban los alumnos con aplausos , silbidos y mucha admiración . ( jajjajaa) los jóvenes son la esperanza de esta era , vamos demuestren conmigo la llama de la juventud decía mientras fuego lo rodeaba de una forma casi divina . (Jjajaja) , eso fue la mejor interpretación que he visto niño alago molí a ichigo que se quito el disfraz para sonreírle a molí lo cual la sonrojo mucho. Bueno me presento soy ichigo kurosaki tengo 16 años , soy de karakura , me gustan las chicas con buena personalidad y bellos y rebosantes frentes . Es un placer conocerlos dijo ichigo mientras se inclinaba – bueno tu asiento será junto a kelvin dijo la señorita Mónica – ichigo asintió para saludarlo y sentarse a su lado.

Bueno a partir de ahora seguiremos con la pagina 76 de matemáticas – todos obedecieron pero increíblemente las materias eran ridículamente fáciles lo cual lo aturdió pues ichigo tenia problemas con el algebra de Baldor pero increíblemente Mónica se lo metió en la cabeza tan fácil como respirar .

Ichigo mentalmente saltaba de emoción mientras borraba de su mente aun musulmán de grandes barbas! , después de un rato ichigo estaba junto a las chicas las cuales hablaban con molí sobre las cosas que se habían perdido al estar lejos – realmente se llevan bien verdad -dijo ichigo sonriendo – claro la señorita serena es la mejor amiga de la señorita molí – además gracias alas demás chicas siempre sonríen entre sí respondió kelvin.

Mientras se acomodaba las gafas , además jamás me imagine que serena descubriera la falsa mascara de chico malo que tienes – dijo kelvin – ichigo parpadeo barias veces mientras sudaba balas - después de todo una persona así simple mente no existe – ichigo al escuchar tal aclaración solo se dio un sopetón en la cara pues kelvin tenia razón – realmente sabes mucho me recuerdas a una persona – dijo ichigo – enserio y a cual te recuerdo un político muy importante o un gran oficial – ichigo estaba nervioso pues kelvin tenia sus gafas con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos - pero el seria sincero con kelvin – me recuerdas a un sabelotodo muy arrogante y algo tosco - ¡Ratas! Dijo kelvin muy deprimido – lo cual causo risas de las chicas e ichigo que sonreía al sentirse como un chico normal pues aunque seguía luchando contra huecos y enemigos tenia nuevos amigos a los cuales proteger.

En otro lugar se puede ver como barios oficiales monitoreaban una gran caverna en la selva de ecuador - estamos cerca dijo un soldado mientras otros colocaban lámparas en el suelo – doctor serisawa estamos cerca del objetivo dijo un soldado - bien mantengan curso y recojan las muestras que puedan – dijo serisawa – si señor .- dijo el soldado para desaparecer entre la gente – estamos muy cerca decía serisawa mientras miraba un mapa y fotografías térmicas de un gran animal – mientras en unas pantallas se reproducía una grabación de la lucha en la ciudad karakura Japón.

Sensei – dijo una voz femenina – que ocurre pregunto serisawa – tenemos algo dijo una mujer de pelo corto negro y rostro fino de nombre Ana – ambos corrían hacia una tienda de campaña muy grande – que tenemos dijo serisawa - hemos encontrado una gran cantidad de muestras idénticas alas de karakura, podría ser la misma criatura o una similar dijo un científico – serisawa solo asintió mientras tomaba una muestra y la miraba bajo el microscopio – efectivamente son los mismos resultados dijo serisawa .

Sensei debe mirar esto dijo Ana – serisawa miraba como ichigo se encendía en energía nuclear – jamás imagine que esto pasara dijo serisawa , la energía emitida por ese chico reactivaba el suelo muerto y regeneraba las bacterias y microorganismos - el mundo esta cambiando , el balance natural del mundo regresara a sus bases originales y este chico Sera la clave dijo serisawa – a que se refiere Sensei pregunto Ana -todo reino necesita un rey para guiar a los demás respondió serisawa .

En otro lugar Beryl se encontraba en su trono mientras estaba seria y algo pensativa mientras miraba atreves de su esfera a Netflai el cual ponía en marcha su plan para robar energía - con Netflai – este se encontraba en una gran sala de video juegos mientras expulsaba energía que se materializo en forma de una mujer androide la cual tenia un casco de militar en su cabeza , poseía guantes y botas metálicas , la cual llevaba una falda de colores hasta 10 centímetros por sobre las rodillas y sus piernas eran cubiertas con largas medias de rayas .

Ella también lucia una camiseta estampada con un perrito en la espalda para terminar en una metralleta colgada en su espalda – ella miro a Netflai y puso atención – escúchame bien Morgana absorbe la energía de los humanos lo mas que puedas para poder realizar nuestro gran plan - Morgana solo asintió déjemelo ami Netflai sama absorberé la energía de los tontos humanos y estará muy satisfecho - Netflai asintió para desaparecer .

En otro lugar ichigo caminaba lo mas normal posible por las calles de la ciudad mientras las personas lo miraban pues su cabello era muy llamativo – pero al llegar a un parque el escucho unos crujidos y sin pensarlo los siguió hasta el fondo del parque - ichigo se sorprendió al ver a un subnormal picando piedra y recogiendo madera para sacar una mesa de trabajo y crear un hacha con esos materiales – pero donde carajos estoy pregunto ichigo – pero una gallina que pasaba por ese lugar le respondió – estas en ratalandia - ichigo se sorprendió pero pregunto que es ratalandia – ratalandia es un juego de supervivencia y construcción el cual es jugado por friques y niños rata como ese chico rata que se cree muy pro llamado rubios – o ese de ahí llamado fernanflou – todos ellos son niños ratas que creen que serán virales subiendo videos al YouTube - pero el pollo voló en pedazos por un disparo de Fernán que se reía jajajajjaja eso te mereces ¡ carajo! dijo Fernán pero este callo al ser disparado por un tal vegeta el cual saltaba por las cercanías ichigo solo pensaba donde me vine a meter carajo .

Pero de la nada vegeta salió de unos arbustos montando un terex el cual tenia una silla de montura en su lomo el cual era sujetado por correas en su estomago y pecho para terminar en un freno entre sus mandíbulas que tenia dos riendas con el cual vegeta usaba para dirigir al gran terex . Ichigo estaba muy blanco ¡Que Rayos! Pasa en este lugar grito ichigo mientras se movía a un lado dando una voltereta - dejando pasar al gran terex que se dio la vuelta y volvió al ataque .

Ichigo empezó a correr pues si luchaba destruiría el lugar - el gran terex se acercaba mas y mas y este intento morderlo pero ichigo salto a un lado esquivando las mandíbulas del animal el cual atrapo un árbol que fue destruido en puras astillas , estas acabado subnormal dijo vegeta a ichigo que corría por los arboles . Cállate! Enfréntame como un hombre o tienes miedo dijo ichigo – vegeta frunció el seño para tirar de las riendas y el gran terex acelero , ichigo frunció el seño para saltar a un árbol y rebotar en gran velocidad de lado a lado . Vegeta saco una hacha para lanzarla con fuerza hacia ichigo el cual logro esquivarlo pero el gran hacha regreso a vegeta como un bumerán – sin decir nada vegeta lanzo una gran ráfaga de estrellas ninja pero ichigo rompió una rama y la arrojo contra vegeta el cual lo recibió en la cara , para caer al suelo pero este empezó a desvanecerse ichigo se acerco muy asustado , oye! Estas bien dijo ichigo pero vegeta solo lo miro y dijo buen juego para desaparecer en motas de polvo nivel thanos.

Pero ichigo miraba un tetraedro de color morado el cual brillaba de una forma muy tentadora – sin decir nada ichigo lo tomo y de la nada un gran almacén tipo RPG apareció junto a el – ichigo miraba barios cofres con oro , diamantes y barios metales. Pero el miro una ficha de un tirex y la tomo entre sus manos pero esta empezó a brillar , de la nada el gran tirex apareció detrás de ichigo el cual esta sudando balas pues sentía una de las grandes patas del animal topar su espalda.

Ichigo se volteo despacio y miro al tirex que estaba muy tranquilo como un perro entrenado el cual estaba quieto – ichigo sin decir nada alzo su mano y el gran tirex agacho su cabeza , ichigo toco la parte superior de su mandíbula y la acariciaba sintiendo la gran piel del animal el cual estaba quieto para empezar a brillar y tomar el tamaño de un cachorro , ichigo solo sonrió para soltar el tetraedro y el almacén desapareció . Ichigo solo vio al minitirex el cual solo asintió para caminar detrás de ichigo el cual después de un rato logro salir del parque todo sudado y sucio mientras el minitirex lo seguía como un cochorro. Las personas lo miraban sorprendidos pues ichigo tenia un aspecto demacrado pues el agotamiento mental era demasiado para el .

Pero final mente había llegado a su hogar , sin decir nada entro por la puerta para ser recibido por la madre de serena que echaba chispas de los ojos – se puede saber que son estas horas de llegar ichigo fue sorprendido pues estaba pegado a la padre como un gatito asustado , estaba de regreso pero me tope con este amiguito en un parque! Ichigo respondió mientras mostraba al minitirex – ya veo dijo ella para suspirar – en ese caso no importa , tu cena estará lista pronto – ichigo miro dudoso pues ya eran mas de las 11 de la noche – no debería molestarse yo puedo hacerla por mi mismo – debería estar descansando dijo ichigo. Ikuko solo lo miro y sonrió gracias por preocuparte hijo dijo Ikuko mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba la frente , gracias por eso pero el deber de una madre es cuidar de sus hijos y siempre estar ahí para ellos . Ichigo solo asintió para agradecer a Ikuko y tomar al pequeño tirex y entrar ala bañera , el cual chapoteaba como un perro en la bañera mientras ichigo lavaba su cabello para tirarse agua en la cabeza y meterse a la bañera mientras el tirex se movía en la bañera para ser tomado por ichigo el cual empezó a lavarlo – mas tarde ichigo salió del baño junto al tirex el cual solo se recosto en un sofá de la casa , mientras ichigo se ponía un piyama para bajar al comedor y servirse su comida para solo agradecer a Ikuko la cual asintió para apagar las luces y esperar la mañana siguiente.

En otro lugar barias personas jugaban todo tipo de juegos en una nueva tienda de 24 horas , pues los juegos eran muy populares y novedosos sin mencionar que las personas eran atraídos por Morgana que sabia como llamar la atención de las personas invitándolas a pasar mientras las personas lentamente sentían un leve cansancio pues su energía era absorbida atreves de los controles de las maquinas la cual era almacenada en una gran esfera de cristal mientras era observada por Netflai que sonreía – jajajajjaja – si sigan jugando humanos tontos y entreguen su energía al gran amo mi reina Beryl esta muy complacida con esta gran cantidad de energía pero debo estar pendiente de esas entrometidas sailor Scaut en especial de ese tipo no cometeré el mismo error que el idiota de malacai.

Ala mañana siguiente - ¡ah! Me quede dormido decía ichigo mientras corría por su habitación mientras se cambiaba pero no era el único pues serena estaba igual ambos bajaron al comedor donde saludaron a sammy junto a sus padres , buenos días chicos dijo Ikuko – buenos días respondió ichigo – por cierto donde esta Max! – Max acaso compraste un perro pregunto sammy emocionado – no es un perro dijo ichigo y no lo compre lo encontré respondió ichigo – si buscas a tu tirex esta en el patio dijo ikuko – un que pregunto sammy muy emocionado un tirex lo encontré en el parque y ya sabes lo demás – respondió ichigo el cual abrió la puerta para salir al jardín y miro a Max durmiendo bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol del jardín.

Pero esta bien que se quede pregunto sammy desde luego ahora podre salir mas seguido sabiendo que alguien cuidara la casa dijo Ikuko , no es verdad querido – si cuida la casa entonces no tengo ningún problema respondió .

Ichigo en ese caso todo esta resuelto ahora Sera mejor irnos serena oh llegaremos tarde – serena solo asintió para salir con ichigo mientras las personas los miraban y susurraban barias cosas en especial las chicas al mirar a ichigo . Pero en medio del camino ichigo se topo con las chicas las cuales los saludaron muy contentas pues ichigo era mas popular de lo esperado - pero en el camino se toparon con kelvin el cual salía de una tienda con una gran bolsa de pan el cual estaba babeando al sentir el gran aroma del pan – pero el se quedo quieto al ver a los chicos – mas tarde ichigo caminaba por las calles mientras comía un pan pero los demás salieron de una esquina mientras kelvin sonreía al mismo tiempo que lloraba al compartir sus panes . Muchas gracias kelvin por este rico pan gracias kelvin dijo molí – kelvin se sonrojo y asentía no es nada señorita Molí estoy alagado por ese comentario dijo kelvin muy sonrojado y moviendo sus manos muy nervioso .

Pero de la nada un ambiente romántico apareció rodeando a moli y kelvin los cuales se sonrojaron al mirarse y escuchar un leve fondo musical . Pero ellos se voltearon y sudaron al ver como ichigo dirigía una banda sonora mientras lita junto a ami creaban ese ambiente rosa con una maquina de humo mientras las demás estaban sobre ellos mientras soltaban brillitos sobre sus cabezas – molí esta muy avergonzada al igual que kelvin - pero que rayos es esto! Grito molí muy avergonzada . Pero solo escucharon un sentados cantando , cantando sentados están los enamorados el cual era coreado por los chicos.

Todos por favor dijo molí muy roja – ichigo y los demás solo palidecieron al ver la hora pues ya estaban muy tarde todos corrían por las calles , mientras maldecían pero lograron llegar a tiempo pues la señorita Mónica estaba serrando la puerta con algo de enfado pues faltaba mas de la mitad de la clase – pero en un segundo una ráfaga de aire paso por delante de ella sorprendiendo a todos, gracias a dios llegamos a tiempo dijo lita mirando su reloj – gracias a que ichigo nos arrastro a todos por eso logramos llegar a tiempo - realmente me sorprendió que pudiera tener tanta fuerza muscular a pesar de tener los brazos muy normales dijo kelvin mientras se acomodaba las gafas – pero donde esta ichigo dijo rey al no ver a ichigo por ninguna parte pues estaba junto a ellos hace menos de un segundo – pero ella miro a una serena , molí , ami, mina y los demás estudiantes muy pasmados al ver a ichigo junto a la señorita Mónica los cuales estaban muy cercanos .

pero la señorita Mónica tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras estos se cristalizaron , un gran tinte rojizo apareció en sus mejillas solo para serrar los ojos y corresponder a un gran calor y sentimiento crecer en su pecho . Solo para separarse y dejar caer a un ichigo muy rojo y tartamudeando el cual tenia una marca de lápiz labial rosa en sus labios el cual solo pudo sentarse sin decir nada . Los chicos solo podían gritar ¡Que Verga! Al ver semejante espectáculo Todos estaban mudos en especial ichigo el cual se moría de vergüenza al sentir las miradas de los chicos . Las chicas estaban pasmadas y solo un pensamiento cruzo sus mentes - esto jamás paso – pero la señorita Mónica despertó de su trance y llamo a los demás estudiantes – por favor pasen y olviden lo que paso si borrarlo de su mente – todos solo asintieron pero aun así tanto ichigo como Mónica evitaban el contacto visual .

Mas tarde todos salieron del salón pues las clases avían pasado lo mas normal mente posible sin decir nada serena se acerco a ichigo el cual estaba muy distraído – ten gusto ese beso – dijo serena sonriendo – ichigo se sonrojo al recordar la suavidad de los labios de Mónica , ichigo solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada pero lita se acerco a el y puso su mano en su hombro realmente te sorprendió ese beso por lo que veo dijo lita con una sonrisa – sabes no es tu culpa ,solo paso dijo ami quien se sentó al lado de ichigo que la miro y asintió gracias chicas - ichigo agradeció a las chicas y se levanto para caminar hacia el escritorio de Mónica quien estaba muy incomoda con su presencia – sabe eso me tomo por sorpresa pero no lo odio , es mas quisiera decirle que me gusto respondió ichigo .

Mónica estaba muy roja al escuchar eso pues a pesar de todo había disfrutado ese beso - pero gracias después de todo recordare ese beso con cariño dijo ichigo , Mónica solo sonrió y miro a ichigo gracias ichigo por ese bello recuerdo dijo monica para tomar sus documentos y salir del salón.

Ichigo solo sonrió al verse rodeado por los chicos los cuales estaban sonriendo al ver como ichigo el cual estaba mas que rojo pero sin decir nada ichigo salto por la ventana para caer sobre sus pies y salir corriendo hacia la ciudad , realmente esta de humor esta tarde dijo serena que miraba la ventana rota mientras el viento movía las cortinas . En otro lugar ichigo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mientras escuchaba barios comentarios sobre un nuevo puestos de video juegos el cual atraía a las personas como moscas ala miel – pasen y jueguen todos pueden ganar los grandes premios de nuestro local decía Morgana el cual caminaba entre los jugadores volviéndolos locos con su baile de caderas el cual era adornado con el movimiento de su corta falda - pero sin darse cuenta todos empezaban a emanar una leve cortina de energía el cual era recolectado por NETFLAI el cual reía sin cesar jajajajjaja humanos ingenuos sigan jugando , sigan llegando y otorguen toda su energía al gran mega verso . Sin decir nada ichigo entro al local y como si fuera agua una corriente recorrió su cuerpo alertando a Morgana la cual se quedo helada al percibir una gran cantidad de energía , ichigo estaba nervioso no por el mismo habían demasiadas personas en el área para liberar su energía por lo cual solo creo un barrera de energía invisible que cubría su cuerpo haciendo que su presencia desapareciera de la percepción de Morgana confundiéndola cada vez mas- pero un reloj en su mano parpadeo y ella lo acerco a su rostro para rebelar el rostro de Netflai – que rayos fue eso Morgana por unos segundos la maquina se sobre cargo de energía debes tener mas cuidado entendiste dijo Netflai enojado – si señor por favor perdóneme dijo Morgana – solo para ver desaparecer la imagen de Netflai.

Ichigo estaba buscando la fuente de la absorción y miro una pequeña maquina de pulso y sin que nadie lo viera aplasto el mando deteniendo un porcentaje de la energía absorbida , ichigo destruía las maquinas siempre esquivando a los curiosos y a esa chica que siempre llegaba cuando destruía una de esas maquinas – Morgana estaba muy molesta pues casi no podía absorber la energía y en un acto de enojo expulso una honda que noqueo a todos los jugadores pero ichigo no cayo al contrario este estaba sonriendo parece que eres la causa de todo dijo Morgana mientras miraba de reojo a ichigo el cual salió detrás de un pilar , esto es demasiado para un video juego no crees dijo ichigo con sarcasmo – Morgana solo sonrió este juego Sera tu fin dijo ella mientras expulsaba un rayó laser desde el casco – ichigo logro esquivar ese ataque , mientras se ocultaba entre las barias maquinas – Morgana solo empezó a buscarlo mientras destruía las maquinas pero de la nada ella tomo un arma y disparo a su derecha intersectando una bala que le hubiera destruido el hombro – Morgana pego su pecho al suelo mientras apuntaba su arma hacia la ubicación , ichigo la miraba desde la base de un pilar mientras sostenía una M16A4 pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver como ella intercepto su bala con una AS50 pero ichigo solo respiro profundo para apuntar y disparar – las balas de ambos se consumieron entre ellas y hacían repartida en el suelo partidas ala mitad o soldadas entre si - Morgana sin decir nada empezó a correr e ichigo disparaba lo mejor que podía pero sus balas se clavaban en las paredes o revotaban en las esquinas – pero ichigo también empezó a correr mientras las balas recorrían el aire en busca de la carne del otro - Morgana salió detrás de unas cajas y disparo en el hombro a ichigo el cual sangraba mucho mientras corría entre las maquinas pero su sangre lo delataba Morgana lo seguía pero el rastro desapareció sin mas – de pronto ella sintió su pecho arder y este empezó a mancharse de rojo pero un segundo dolor apareció en su frente la cual sangraba sin parar – Morgana solo soltó el arma para caer al suelo mientras su sangre manchaba el suelo – pero esta recorrió el suelo hasta llegar a una maquina la cual la absorbió – ichigo lo miro y solo maldijo para cubrirse de una explosión la cual lo saco volando contra la pared que se destruyo – ichigo salió de los escombros sangrando por todos lados – jjajajaja Morgana reía mientras las maquinas parpadeaban y empezaran a juntarse mientras empezaban a tomar una forma humanoide hasta tomar una figura femenina vaya eres mas tonto de lo que creía – ichigo estaba sorprendido pues ahora tenia trenzas de cadenas y un cuerpo delgado de color plateado con unas manos que terminaban en lo que parecían garras su rostro a pesar de ser metálico demostraba muy bien sus facciones .

Pero de la nada ella creo un cañón en su mano y disparo a ichigo el cual esquivo el ataque de Morgana la cual empezó a correr detrás de ichigo mientras disparaba su cañón hacia ichigo el cual disparaba en barios ángulos pero las balas solo rebotaban en su cuerpo - mientras esta reía y aumentaba la velocidad solo para saltar por la ventana hacia la calle , las personas fueron sorprendidas al ver al chico saltar por la ventana , pero de la nada una gran figura rompió la pared mientras disparaba su cañón hacia un auto el cual exploto causando el pánico.

Ichigo empezó a correr por la calle mientras Morgana causaba un desastre al golpear a los autos que se topaba , pero ichigo vio un gran camaro amarrillo en las calles y al ver lo que Morgana izo el golpeo el vidrio rompiéndolo ala vez que su mano sangraba - pero el empezó a brillar mientras volvía a correr – Morgana solo mandaba lejos los autos para ver a ichigo correr y gritar deja de correr gusano para empezar a disparar barias rafas de balas las cuales eran disparadas desde la mono derecha de Morgana la cual parecía el frente de una P90 , ichigo sentía su cuerpo arder y de la nada se detuvo en seco para voltearse y extender su mano izquierda el cual se deformo para crear un cañón con una mira de laser el cual soltó una esfera de color anaranjado el cual golpeo por sorpresa a Morgana la cual golpeo contra el suelo mientras barias partes metálicas estaban esparcidas por el área , Morgana soltó aceite por su boca el cual derritió el asfalto del suelo – ichigo estaba muy sorprendió su cuerpo estaba entumecido la magnitud del ataque era mucho para su cuerpo – pero Morgana tomo un auto y esta se reconstruyo las partes dañadas – ya estoy harta grito Morgana para salir corriendo hacia ichigo el cual corrió hacia ella - ¡Ah! Gritaron ambos para chocar entre ellos – los autos cruzaban las calles pero de la nada - una pared voló en pedazos dejando salir a ichigo y Morgana - ambos chocaron puños pero Morgana lo pateo en el estomago pero ichigo sujeto su pierna y la güiro para lanzarla contra un auto el cual se destruyo deñando el rostro de Morgana que girando su pierna sobre su propio eje logrando golpear a ichigo en el pecho con su P90 el cual destrozo el pecho de ichigo el cual golpeo un autobús destruyéndolo . Morgana se levanto para tomar el auto y lanzarlo hacia ichigo el cual lanzo una tapa de alcantarilla el cual atravesó el por la mitad al auto y golpeo a Morgana la cual sufrió un daño en su pierna derecha pues su rodilla estaba destrozada . Esta me las pagaras maldito humano dijo Morgana para convertirse en un kia de 5 puertas de color rojo el cual arranco a todo velocidad – ichigo salió de los escombros y sintió su cuerpo arder para correr a todo velocidad detrás de Morgana la cual se movía por la avenida a toda velocidad - ichigo corría a una gran velocidad para de la nada sus pies se convirtieron en lo que parecían unas botas metálicas con ruedas soldadas a sus piernas , lo cual lo para en seco al ver ese espacio Morgana acelero pero ichigo reacciono rápido volviendo a correr pero esta vez la velocidad aumento de manera bestial . Morgana al sentir la presencia de ichigo abrió sus puertas dejando ver barios misiles los cuales fueron lanzados contra ichigo el cual se impulso al aire de un gran salto , ichigo concentro su energía en su puño para caer sobre el quema cocos de un mercedes y gritar ¡Getsuga SMASH ! mientras golpeaba el aire lanzando una ráfaga de aire con bordes negros que destruyeron los misiles causando una explosión que cubrió la calle con gran cantidad de humo pero este fue dispersado por otra ráfaga de aire .

Morgana solo siguió conduciendo pero de la nada ichigo apareció junto a ella para darle una gran tapada - ¡ california smash! Grito ichigo mientras pateaba a Morgana que salió del camino hacia el suelo – Morgana rebotaba en el suelo mientras levantaba el polvo y trozos de tierra , pero ichigo cayo al frente de Morgana que expulso unos cables de su brazo pero ichigo los esquivo girando ala derecha para impulsarse con sus piernas golpeando a Morgana en el pecho que logro tomar el puno de ichigo para girar y lanzarlo contra un poste eléctrico – ichigo golpeo de cara el poste rompiéndose unos dientes mientras que el poste caía soltando chispas . Ichigo tenia la sangre manchando su rostro para concentrarse y sacar a Sangedzu , Morgana junto sus brazos creando un cañón con mira laser – ichigo corrió con toda su fuerza mientras Morgana disparaba su cañón el cual soltó un rayo de color azul – ichigo solo golpeo de lleno el ataque creando una explosión que destruyo el lugar por completo - pero un gran viento despejo el polvo para ver a un ichigo el cual tenia a Sangedzu atravesando el pecho de Morgana que sangraba para empezar a perder el color de su cuerpo hasta ser de color gris total mente para desvanecerse en polvo en el aire .

Lenta mente las personas empezaron a despertar mientras el local se desvanecía en el aire como una ilusión - en otra parte Netflai destruyo una esfera de cristal pues estaba muy enojado al ver como su subordinada había sido derrotada - ¡ rayos! Nos descubrieron esos chicos entrometidos dijo Netflai pero una voz se escucho – veo que fuiste derrotado dijo la voz – mi reina perdóneme he fallado dijo Netflai ala nada - por la gran cantidad de energía olvidare este percance - solo no desperdicies esta oportunidad dijo la voz de Beryl - estoy agradecido con su bondad mi reina no fallare la próxima vez dijo Netflai .

Las personas corrían por todos lados al ser dirigidas por los bomberos y policías los cuales tenían mascaras de oxigeno y unos extraños aparatos en unas maletas . Todos ellos se reunieron en un punto el cual estaba siendo protegido por mas militares – los cuales asentaron las cajas y salieron del lugar , para dejar pasar a otro grupo de personas vestidas con trajes blancos de cuerpo completo los cuales estaban total mente sellados desde las botas hasta la capucha los cuales eran de color blanco mientras llevaban unos tanques de oxigeno conectados a una mascara en su rostro el cual tenia un cristal como protección - todos ellos tomaron las cajas y salieron del lugar hacia el campo donde se encontraba un cráter pequeño el cual tenia una capa de polvo de color gris el cual emanaba una gran cantidad de radiación .

Elemento A encontrado – iniciando procedimiento de contención dijo uno de los hombres atreves de un radio en su hombro , recibido permiso concedido procedan le respondió una voz – el hombre alzo su brazo y los demás empezaron a recoger las muestras en barios contenedores de cristal los cuales eran guardados en unos contenedores de nitrógeno los cuales protegían los contenedores de los elementos .

Pero de la nada el suelo empezó a calentarse – mientras el polvo se empezó a derretir para ser absorbido por el suelo , sorprendiendo a todos pero la temperaturas empezaba a aumentar . Todos retirada dijo un soldado para empezar a correr hacia un auto junto a sus compañeros pues la temperatura se elevaba cada vez más , todos empezaron a subir a todos los autos para salir del lugar lo mas rápido posible .

EL suelo empezaba a emanar mucho vapor causando que el suelo tomara un color oscuro . Pero el vapor no se disipo este empezó a reaccionar con el aire causando una reacción eléctrica en el suelo causando que los autos murieran haciéndolos detenerse. Pero todos ellos fueron sorprendidos al sentir el suelo sacudirse , rápida mente salieron de los autos y empezar a correr pero de pronto el aire causo otra reacción creando un rayo el cual bailaba en el aire para bajar al suelo mientras el vapor seguía saliendo creando una explosión .

Todo el suelo se sacudió lanzando a todos al suelo – uno de los hombres golpeo de cara al suelo rompiendo su mascara mientras las explosiones seguían mas tarde el hombre reacciono al sentir una comezón en su rostro , lenta mente abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió pues una hierba tapaba su visión – que paso se preguntaba así mismo para sorprenderse al ver una gran pradera llena de flores , pastos verdes y algunas plantas con frutos en sus ramas.

Que paso! – ¡donde estoy ¡ estoy muerto , se preguntaba pero escucho otras voces , acercase hola ahí alguien dijo una voz femenina – chicos dijo otra voz mas gruesa . El hombre lanzo una bengala llamando la atención de los demás que empezaron a acercarse a el . tiempo después podemos ver al doctor serisawa caminando por la gran pradera mientras Ana lo seguía muy sorprendida esto es increíble no solo regenero la zona creo un ecosistema nuevo dijo Ana muy sorprendida , mientras miraba a un ave catalogada como una nueva especie la cual se asemejaba a un carpintero pero este era mas grande y tenia dos plumas en su cabeza similares a dos cuernos los cuales podía cambiar de color según su temperamento .

Serisawa miraba el lugar para tomar su casco y quitárselo sorprendiendo a Ana - que hace Sensei gritaba muy asustada – pero serisawa solo sonrió para voltearse y mostrar un pequeño tablero electrónico el cual indicaba la cantidad de radiación – Ana estaba muy sorprendida pues este estaba debajo de la dosis letal para el ser humano , pero aun así es muy peligroso estar expuesto mucho tiempo dijo Ana mientras se quitaba el casco y respiraba el aire del lugar .

Durante años generación tras generación los humanos han venerado a diferentes dioses , espíritus o animales - para que estos los protejan o bendigan pero desde niño me preguntaba si los dioses existieran como tal en cuerpo y mente como ¡serian! Y si estos fueran bondadosos o destructivos eso era una gran interrogante para mi pero ahora tengo una respuesta clara dijo serisawa mientras caminaba por el lugar .

En otro lugar ichigo despertaba muy desgastado pues esa pelea contra Morgana lo desgasto mas de lo que creía flash back , destruir su código genético y recrearlo de nuevo consumió mas energía de lo que creyó pues necesitaba la misma cantidad de energía que crea una explosión nuclear . Lo cual sobre cargo su cuerpo de energía causando que su temperatura aumentaba de golpe pero ichigo usando su riadsu logro redirigir esa carga energética hacia su espada la cual alcanzo una temperatura abismal el cual atravesó el cuerpo de Morgana como si fuera mantequilla , pero Morgana lo sujeto de un brazo causando que ambas energías se mesclaran empezando a tensar el cuerpo de ichigo el cual sentía su cuerpo desgarrarse .

Pero con un grito concentro toda su energía en su espada usando el cuerpo de Morgana como tierra para causar una honda de energía termonuclear que cubrió el lugar por completo tomando la apariencia de un explosión ichigo lenta mente abría sus ojos para ver a las chicas acercándose mientras gritaban su nombre solo para caer inconsciente fin flas back

Las chicas al sentir tal explosión salieron corriendo hacia esa dirección sorprendiéndose por la línea de destrucción que las guiaba hasta llegar al lugar de la explosión solo para sorprenderse al ver a ichigo sangrando en el suelo , ellas lo sujetaron y salieron hacia la casa de serena donde lo sanaron lo mejor que pudieron y lo recostaron en la cama para que descansara.

Lenta mente ichigo se levanto mientras la cama crujía con su movimiento , para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta pero de la nada esta se abrió golpeando a ichigo en la cara ¡AHU! Grito ichigo alertando a todos en la casa los cuales corrieron hasta la habitación de ichigo solo para quedar boqui abiertos pues ichigo tenia unas bellas alas como de mariposa decorando su espalda y de la nada Sangedzu se materializo frente a el sin decir nada ichigo la tomo pero Sangedzu empezó a brillar para empezar a cambiar de forma pues de una cuchilla de carnicero esta cambio a una lanza con doble hoja una en cada extremo pero de la nada esta se separo de la mitad por una cadena ichigo tomo el arma de un extremo y esta se junto de nuevo pero de un suave movimiento de su mano esta recogió sus hojas y se encogió mas hasta tomar el tamaño de una regla pequeña , ichigo sin pensar giro esta con sus dedos y en segundos el arma se extendió en tota su gloria he igual que antes esta se encogió al mismo tamaño de antes.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas pues ichigo era una caja de sorpresas que lanzaba una cosa tras otra – pero ichigo solo pudo bailar de la emoción al ver su nueva apariencia sorprendiendo alas chicas pues ichigo bailaba como maestro de patinaje artístico pero la cosa empeoro pues dos bailarines salieron de dios sabe donde y lo alzaron mientras giraban para soltarlo e ichigo cayo de piernas abiertas solo para levantarse de golpe y recostarse sobre una silla para ser rociado por un choro de agua sorprendiendo a las chicas .

Mientras tenia un recuerdo muy profundo al estar en ese estado pues aunque no lo demostrara era un fanático de los libros películas y cuentos de hadas pues Yuzu era una fanática de tinquelber por lo cual siempre lo arrastraba a las salas de cine cada vez que salía una cinta nueva y ni hablar de pasión que le tomo a barbi cuando esta salió pues su hermanita siempre lo arrastraba con ella a eventos de todo tipo sobre esa muñeca.


End file.
